Fugitivo
by MonsterDirectionerBoy
Summary: Kendall es un chico que perdió a sus padres a los 15 años. Sin nadie quien lo aconsejara el se metió al vandalismo, pero algo sale mal y tiene que escapar de Estados Unidos y mudarse a México. Ahí comenzara una nueva vida donde luchara por eliminar ese pasado y donde conocerá a un sexy doctor que le robara el corazón y al que el le tendrá que ocultar su tormentoso pasado. TERMINADA
1. Capitulo 1: Robo

**Hola ¿como están? aquí les traigo un nuevo fic espero que sea de su agrado.**

**P.D. Disculpen por lo de mi historia anterior, pero alguien me la borro de mi lap y también me borro el archivo de la historia y no lo pude recuperar. Pero bueno disfruten esta historia.**

**Estados Unidos.**

Kendall un chico rubio de Estados Unidos parece a simple vista cualquier hombre de 20 años. Pero, en la vida real es un ladrón,

Esta vida de Kendall comenzó a los 15 años cuando Kendall se quedó sin familia. Solo sin nadie quien lo guiara el empezó a juntarse con malas influencias que lo alentaron a robar para ganarse la vida

Ese día Kendall y otras personas habían planeado un robo a un casino así ellos iban a ganarse mucho dinero.

El iba a al punto de encuentro eran las 11:56.

**Narra Kendall.**

-Bien ahora ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto Kendall

-Fácil entramos disparamos al aire y unos van a las cajas otros le quitan todo a las persona y otros de guardias- respondió un hombre

-Bien pero ¿estás seguro que la seguridad es poca?- pregunto Kendall un poco desconfiado.

-Seguro Kendal l hemos estado observando ese lugar continuamente y su seguridad es pobre- contesto el hombre.

No estaba seguro sobre este robo, pero no tenia de otra, necesitaba el dinero así que subí al auto.

Estaba nervioso cuando ya casi llegábamos fuimos sacando y preparando las armas, todo debía de ser perfecto.

-Bien prepárense estamos a punto de llegar- dijo uno de los hombres.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento caminamos hacia la entrada y uno de los guardias nos vio pero el tipo que estaba atrás de mi le disparo, dejándolo tirado en el piso muerto…

**Narrador**

Entraron al casino varios hombres comenzaron a disparar al aire llamando la atención de todas las personas que estaban asustadas.

-Bien amigos esto es fácil solo denos todo lo de valor y nadie saldrá lastimado- dijo el hombre que era el jefe.

De pronto todas las personas comenzaron a gritar y a correr, eso ocasiono que el jefe se enfureciera y volvió a disparar al techo.

-Creí haber quedado muy claro- dijo el hombre- pero bueno creo que les tengo que demostrar que hablo enserio.

Acto seguido él le disparo en el pecho a un hombre como advertencia.

-Bien si no quieren terminar como el será mejor que cooperen enten…. Oh mierda- dijo el hombre y de pronto empezaron a oírse sirenas de policías.

**Narra Kendall.**

No… no puede ser oigo sirenas de policía, no puede terminar así, el jefe está molesto.

-¡¿Quién llamo a la policía?!- grito el jefe molesto.

-Jefe tranquilícese es mejor escapar de aquí- trate de tranquilizarlo.

-No me digas que hacer marica- me respondió el jefe.

Estaba asustado no podía terminar todo así, después oí que entraron los policías.

-¡Arriba las manos!- gritaron los policías.

El jefe se negó y comenzó a disparar, seguido por los demás excepto yo, yo estaba en shok, pero algo paso, dispararon y pensé que la bala me daría a mí, creí que todo había acabado, pero me equivoque le dio a mi compañero y cayó muerto.

-¡Retirada!- oí gritar al jefe.

Todos corrimos yo logre salir y escapar, tire las armas, quería salir de ahí. Por dios que he hecho no puede ser estoy asustado tengo que ir a casa ahí estaré a salvo si ahí estaré.

**Narrador.**

Kendall tomo un taxi directo a casa, olvido que el era criminal normalmente hubiera robado un auto o algo así, pero estaba muy asustado, incluso le dio 10 dólares de más al chofer, el solo quería llegar sano a casa.

Él estaba asustado decidió tomarse una ducha para calmarse pero eso no lo ayudo, el empezó a llorar.

15 minutos después salió de la ducha y se vistió para dormir, esperaba que mañana todo se arreglara. Tan pronto como se acostó la puerta sonó, pero era un sonido muy fuerte, no estaban tocando la puerta la estaban golpeando….

**Y aquí termina el primer capitulo. Disculpen si fue corto pero con el paso del tiempo los capítulos serán mas largos. No se olviden de comentar tanto comentarios positivos como negativos son bienvenidos. También díganme en que debo mejorar. Adiós.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Tengo que escapar

**Hola ¿Como están? Pues aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, les agradezco sus comentarios positivos. Y bueno aquí esta el capitulo.**

**P.D. Este capitulo es mas corto porque es como un prologo para la llegada a México y por eso lo decidí hacer pequeño.**

**Narra Kendall.**

No, no puede terminar así NO QUIERO IR A LA CARCEL.

-¡Kendall soy yo Sam ábreme!- dijo una voz conocida.

Era Sam eso me tranquilizo un poco, le abrí rápidamente para evitar problemas con los vecinos.

-Sam ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

-De todo, quise saber si estabas bien- contesto Sam.

-Si estoy bien ya quiero que sea mañana para que todo se arregle- respondí.

-No Kenny no se solucionara- dijo Sam- el hijo de puta del jefe nos traiciono dijo nuestras ubicaciones, NOS ESTAN BUSCANDO.

Se me hiso un nudo en la garganta, no era cierto, Sam debe estar jugando , no puede pasar eso.

-No- finalmente respondí- no puede ser cierto.

-Pero lo es Kendall, yo me iré de este país, no viviré el resto de mi vida encerrado- dijo Sam.

-Irte ¿Cuándo? Y ¿A dónde?- pregunte.

-Me voy ahora a España ahí estaré a salvo, tengo unos amigos que me ayudaran, tu deberías irte hoy antes de que las noticias divulguen todo porque si lo hacen podrían agárrate en el aeropuerto- me dijo Sam.

-Pero ¿A dónde voy?- pregunte, pero después se me ocurrió algo-Sam déjame ir contigo.

-De ninguna manera- respondió Sam.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?- respondí.

-Es peligroso irnos juntos seria sospechoso- respondió Sam.

-Entonces a donde voy ¿a Canadá?- dije.

-No ahí también te estarán buscando, acuérdate que también ahí también hicimos fraudes- respondió Sam.

-¿Entonces a dónde voy?- pregunte asustado- sabes que no tengo familia ni nadie quien me apoye.

-Espera – dijo Sam- Vete a México tu dijiste que tu familia te dejo un departamento ahí-

-Pero ese lugar está demasiado viejo y descuidado- respondí.

-Es el único lugar a donde tú puedes ir- me dijo Sam- Lo ciento Kendall pero no puedes ir conmigo.

-Ósea ¿Qué aquí termina todo?- pregunte-

-Me temo que si- respondió Sam- perdóname por meterte en esto pero esto es lo mejor.

-Te extrañare- dije, lo abrase y le di un último beso de despedida.

-Kenny, quiero que me olvides esto se acabó por el bien de los 2, quiero que hagas una nueva vida en México y encuentres a una persona que si te merezca- acto seguido el me beso por última vez y se fue.

Todo había acabado con Sam, ahora tenía que empacar.

**Narrador.**

1 hora después Kendall había llegado al aeropuerto empaco todo lo que pudo y llevo todo el dinero que tenía, compro el boleto de avión hacia México que salía en 10 minutos. Abordo lo más rápido que pudo y cuando entro al avión se sintió más seguro y cuando despego sabía que estaba fuera de peligro.

**Narra Kendall.**

¿Qué are? No sé lo que voy a hacer una vez que llegue a México, hace años que no voy a México no sé si recuerde bien, pero no puedo volver, fui un estúpido por seguir a Sam esto me ha pasado por estar enamorado de la persona equivocada.

**Narrador.**

Kendall comenzó a llorar después el sueño le volvió, pero tenía miedo de que alguien lo arrestara, estaba aterrado faltaban 3 horas para llegar a México y él sabía que tenía que descansar. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco hasta que Kendall quedo profundamente dormido…

**Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo. No se olviden de comentar. En el próximo capitulo les mostrare mas el pasado de Kendall y Sam. También le pasara algo a Kendall ¿sera bueno o malo? Y pronto entrara ese sexy doctor a su vida.**


	3. Capitulo 3: México

**Hola ¿como están? Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de la novela. Y antes de empezar quiero aclarar que Sam es hombre. No se olviden de comentar, y bueno aquí va el capitulo.**

**México.**

**Narrador**.

Ya habían pasado 3 horas a Kendall lo despertaron para que bajara del avión, Kendall aún estaba muy nervioso tenía que iniciar una nueva vida en México ya no podía regresar a Estados Unidos.

Kendall estaba esperando su equipaje, él estaba muy cansado, por suerte tenía un lugar donde pasar la noche pero solo esperaba que ese lugar no estuviera tan desordenado.

Encontró su maleta y se la llevo, salió del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi.

**Narra Kendall.**

Bien todo comienza aquí, tengo que hacer una nueva vida ahora aquí en México.

No puedo creer que el jefe nos haiga traicionado pero, creo que me lo merezco hice muchas cosas malas pero nunca creí que esto iba a pasar, todo por enamorarme de Sam ojala nunca lo hubiera conocido.

Flashback Kendall.

**Narrador.**

Kendall estaba destrozado la muerte de sus 2 padres dejaría destrozado a cualquiera, el paso 3 días encerrado en su habitación, él tenía la esperanza de que su madre entrara por la puerta y lo consolara, pero no eso era imposible el ya nunca iba a volver a ver ni a su madre ni a su padre, todo para él había acabado.

Tiempo después el comenzó a valerse por sí mismo comenzó a trabajar de mesero en un pequeño restaurante, ahí fue donde conoció a Sam un chico castaño de piel blanca muy guapo a Kendall le gusto el día que lo vio pero él no quería aceptar sus sentimientos por ese chico ya que el aun no aceptaba del todo de que el fuera gay.

Los días habían pasado y ese chico Sam seguía viniendo al restaurant y siempre se sentaba por las mesas que a Kendall le tocaba atender, incluso Kendall notaba que ese chico se le quedaba viendo, y cuando Kendall lo veía él le sonreía y a veces le giñaba el ojo.

Con el tiempo Kendall y Sam comenzaron a conocerse, Sam le había dicho a Kendall que él era gay y animo a Kendall a salir del closet y a no avergonzarse por lo que él era.

Tiempo después él y Sam comenzaron una relación y no tardó mucho en que Sam pasara al lado malo a Kendall.

Kendall también acepto ese lado porque estaba desesperado al no tener familia y un sueldo mínimo. Así paso el tiempo y Sam y Kendall eran inseparables, hasta días antes del robo al casino donde Sam se mostraba muy distante a Kendall, eso lo deprimió y aún más que él se fuera a España y no quisiera que él lo acompañara.

Fin de flashback.

Kendall llego a la colonia del departamento y estaba muy descuidada a como el recordaba, pero él no podía darse el lujo de ir a un hotel 5 estrellas.

No tardó en llegar al departamento y como sospecho estaba muy descuidado pero era habitable. Preparo sus cosas pero de pronto su estómago rugió él sabía que era difícil encontrar comida a las 4:30 de la mañana pero con todo el susto olvido cenar algo, así que decidió salir a buscar algo.

Salió en busca del algo para comer, pero no encontró nada, y la calle estaba demasiado oscura.

Exploro y exploro y cuando se dio cuenta estaba ya muy lejos de su departamento así que se dio por vencido y decidió volver a casa.

Eso quería hacer pero 2 tipos lo tomaron de sorpresa. Le querían quitar sus cosas, pero Kendall se resistió golpeando en la cara a uno de los tipos, el tipo comenzó a sangrar y el otro le entero una navaja en la pierna de Kendall, el no pudo evitar caer del dolor y cuando se dio cuenta el tipo al que lo había golpeado se acercó con una piedra y lo golpeo en la cabeza….

Todo se volvió oscuro para Kendall y por un momento pensó que por fin se reuniría con su familia.

**Narra Kendall.**

Por fin ¿será que volveré a ver a mi familia? Estoy muy adolorido tanto del pie y de la cabeza.

Pero ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una luz? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? Ay varias personas alrededor de mi ¿Qué pasa?

-No te preocupes vas a estar bien- me dijo un hombre con bata de doctor parecía un ángel era hermoso…

**Aquí termina el episodio ¿que opinan? ¿les gusto? comenten que tal les pareció. **

**P.D. Este fic no esta echo a la carrera ni improvisado, tampoco se me ocurre todo en 1 segundo y lo subo rápidamente. **

**Solo lo aclaro porque en mis fics anteriores me habían dicho eso. Y para que sepan la historia aun no esta terminada pero si llevo avanzada la historia en mi lap.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Doctor Logan

**Hola ¿como están? como cada día aquí les vengo a traer el nuevo capitulo. ¿Les esta gustando?**

**Y bien aquí tienen el capitulo. **

**Narra Kendall.**

Estaba al principio todo oscuro, luego vi una luz y ese chico que parecía un ángel.

-No te preocupes vas a estar bien- me dijo el con su hermosa voz.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte un poco desorientado.

-Estas en el hospital- me dijo el con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Pero ¿Cómo? … ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- pregunte desorientado.

-Pues te asaltaron y un vecino de ahí vio todo, te dejaron inconsciente golpeándote con una roca y cuando se fueron ese vecino te trajo aquí- me respondió.

Trate de levantarme pero sentí un dolor en la pierna y caí.

-Oh ten cuidado- me respondió el tipo ayudándome a levantarme.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me duele tanto?- pregunte.

-Recuerda te metieron una navaja en tu pierna te puse un torniquete y es normal que te duela- me respondió.

-Eso explica todo- le respondí- y ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré este dolor?

-Bueno puede que algunos días- me respondió- pero quiero que vengas en 1 semana para revisarte ¿okey?

-Okey- le respondí.

**Narrador.**

Después de unas instrucciones Kendall salió de la sala. Estaba cojeando eso no le agradaba pero no tenia de otra, y no soportaba el dolor en la pierna.

Espero unos minutos fuera del hospital para tomar un taxi después de un rato llego a su departamento y comenzó a pensar en el doctor que lo había atendido.

**Narra Kendall.**

Que cansado estoy, no aguanto la pierna, tengo hambre no he comido nada desde que llegue. Y ya casi no tengo dinero, creo que tengo que conseguir un trabajo.

Ese doctor me pregunto cómo se llama y a decir verdad, se veía muy joven para ya tener la cerrera completa. Bueno tengo que dejar de pensar en él, tengo que conseguir un trabajo si quiero tener dinero para comer algo.

**1 semana después.**

**Narrador.**

Había pasado ya 1 semana desde que Kendall había llegado a México la pierna había dejado de dolerle excepto cuando hacía mucha fuerza. Kendall había conseguido un empleo de repartidor de pizza, el sueldo no era mucho pero era lo único que pudo conseguir y necesitaba un trabajo urgente.

Ese día en la tarde Kendall tenía la cita con el doctor para revisar su pierna.

**Narra Kendall.**

Llegue al hospital, y esperaba buenas noticias acerca de mi pierna, también me alegraba volver a ver a ese doctor.

Si ¿Qué desea?- me pregunto la recepcionista.

-Oh si vengo a una cita para que me revisen la pierna- respondí.

-Claro ¿con que doctor tiene la cita?- me pregunto.

-¿Mm?- esto era incomodo no sabía ni el nombre de doctor que me atendió- lo siento pero no se su nombre.

-El viene conmigo- escuche decir una voz conocida- Kendall pasa.

Lo seguí hasta su consultorio y no pude evitar ver su trasero por dios era hermoso.

-Bien Kendall deja te reviso- me dijo.

Después de unos movimientos y unas radiografías comenzamos a charlar.

-Bien Kendall, parece que estas mejorando, solo te diré que no te apoyes mucho en esa pierna ¿okey?

-Si doctor ¿mm?- aun no sabía su nombre.

-Henderson. Logan Henderson- me contesto.

-Gracias Logan- respondí.

-Como quiera la próxima semana vuelve a venir para revisarte.

-Okey- respondí otra vez.

-Oye una pregunta ¿tú no eres de aquí verdad?

-No- respondí- soy de Estados Unidos, pero me vine a vivir aquí.

-Genial- dijo él y note una gran sonrisa en su rostro- espero que la próxima vez podamos conocernos mejor.

-Si igual yo- respondí un poco sonrojado.

-No siempre se conocen chicos guapos buena onda- me dijo.

Salí sonrojado del consultorio, sus palabras me sonrojaron bastante ese chico era muy guapo, y si mi instinto no me falla puede que él sea gay como yo.

Solo sé que quiero a ese doc para llevar.

**¿Que tal? les esta gustando? No olviden de comentar. Díganme su opinión y también en que debería mejorar. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo adiós.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Conociéndonos Parte 1

**Hola ¿como están? ¿les esta gustando el fic? pues como siempre aquí les traigo el capitulo nuevo sin falta. Disfrútenlo :)**

**Narrador.**

Pasaron los días y el dolor de Kendall casi había desaparecido, él estaba ansioso porque al día siguiente se cumpliría la semana y volvería a ver al doctor Logan, Kendall últimamente no lo podía sacar de su cabeza, las 2 noches anteriores tuvo erecciones pensando en él.

Se le hacia increíble con cuanta rapidez se había olvidado de Sam, tal vez por cómo le rompió el corazón.

Cuando termino su turno de repartidor de pizzas fue a su departamento a descansar y esperar a mañana para ver a Logan.

**Narra Kendall.**

Uf que cansado estoy hoy fue un día pesado, pero lo que me reconforta es que mañana volveré a ver a Logan y me asegurare que no solo charlemos de mi pierna.

Uf como huelo, huelo fatal creo que es mejor tomar una ducha.

Me desvestí y fui a la ducha, por fin un poco de paz y de tiempo para mí mismo, oh Logan me pregunto dónde vivirá y bueno después de lo que me dijo es obvio que él también era gay, oh es tan sexy.

Oh es la tercera erección que tengo por pensar en Logan.

**Narrador.**

Al día siguiente Kendall se vistió con lo mejor que tenía para ir al doctor, cosa que no tenía sentido porque tendría que cambiarse de todos modos para ir al trabajo, se fue en la motocicleta del trabajo al hospital cuando llego fue con la recepcionista.

-Hola vengo a ver al doctor Logan, tengo cita con el- le dijo a la recepcionista.

-Claro solo espere unos minutos, esta con otro paciente- respondió ella.

Kendall espero por unos minutos hasta que lo llamaron para entrar, cuando entro su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, Logan le gustaba más de lo que pensaba y eso que apenas lo conocía, Kendall solo esperaba no tener una erección enfrente de él.

-Y bien Kendall ¿Cómo va tu pierna?- pregunto Logan.

-Mejor, ya casi no siento dolor- respondió Kendall tratando de no tartamudear.

-Bien eso me alegra- respondió- pero deja checarte bien la movilidad de tu pierna.

-Okey- dijo Kendall y comenzó a mover la pierna- oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro- respondió Logan con esa sonrisa que a Kendall le encantaba.

-Bueno espero que no tomes a mal esta pregunta- dijo Kendall.

-¿Preguntaras cómo es posible que a los 20 ya sea doctor?- dijo Logan sin desaparecer la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto Kendall.

-Me lo preguntan muy seguido- respondió Logan- y la respuesta es que me salte varios años y pues aun no termino de estudiar pero tengo los estudios suficientes para ya comenzar a trabajar.

-Oh eso explica muchas cosas- dijo Kendall sonriendo.

-Jeje oye ¿te han dicho que tienes linda sonrisa?- dijo Logan, cosa que a Kendall lo sonrojo mucho.

-Mm no, no me lo dicen muy seguido- respondió Kendall.

-Jeje pues es la verdad- dijo.

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos segundos.

-y bu… bueno ¿co… como esta mi rodilla?- dijo Kendall nervioso.

-Bueno está mejorando – dijo Logan- yo digo que el dolor desaparecerá por completo en 1 mes.

-Okey gracias- dijo Kendall.

Tiempo después Kendall salió del hospital y se dirigía al trabajo.

**Narra Kendall.**

Que mierda no pude averiguar mucho de él, y ya no volveré a verlo ya que esta es mi última cita con él. Bien creo que es hora de seguir trabajando.

**Narrador**

Así paso el tiempo y Kendall estaba un poco deprimido por lo de Logan, el rato paso y ya era loga de salida.

-Kendall- dijo el gerente.

-¿Si?- contesto Kendall?

-Hazme un favor, ve a entregar estas pizzas y para que no te regreses mañana me das el dinero.

Kendall tomo las ultimas pizzas y no le dio mucha importancia tener que desviarse porque la dirección estaba cerca de su casa, 5 minutos después estaba llegando a la puerta.

-Si ¿2 pizzas de peperoni y carne?... ¿Logan?- se sorprendió Kendall.

-Kendall hola no sabía que eras repartidor- dijo Logan.

-Mm si aquí termina mi turno- dijo Kendall.

-Genial…- pero Kendall y Logan oyeron la voz de un niño.

-Logan ¿ya llego la pizza?- dijo el niño.

-Si Dani ya llego- respondió Logan- ¿Cuánto será?

-125- respondió Kendall- no sabía que tenías un hijo- dijo Kendall desanimado, el juraba que Logan era gay, pero al contrario era hetero y con familia.

-¿Hijo? Jajaja no- negó Logan- es mi hermanito, mis padres salieron y yo lo estoy cuidando.

-Kendall se alegró de esa respuesta- oh lo siento creí que era tu hijo.

-Jeje no importa, ¿y tú? ¿Tienes hijos o hermanos?- pregunto Logan.

-No hijos no tengo y hermanos tampoco solo fui yo y luego mis papas fallecieron- contesto Kendall un poco deprimido.

-Oh lo siento no debí tocar ese tema- dijo Logan apenado.

-No tranquilo no importa - dijo Kendall.

-En verdad lo siento- se disculpó una vez más Logan.

-Logan tengo hambre- dijo un pequeño niño de 6 años máximo- ¿Quién es él? ¿Es tu novio?-pregunto el niño.

-No, es un amigo- le contesto Logan- bueno tengo que entrar Kendall.

-Oh si claro- contesto Kendall.

-Oye ¿Cuándo es tu día libre?- pregunto Logan.

-Mañana- contesto Kendall.

-Genial ¿crees que mañana tu y yo podríamos tomar algo?- pregunto Logan.

-Si… si claro – contesto Kendall nervioso.

-Bien, te paso mi número y mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Ambos se pasaron sus números y después Kendall se marchó a su casa, cuando llego tenía una gran sonrisa.

**Narra Kendall.**

Oh si mañana volveré a ver a Logan, si si si no puedo esperar. Logie quiero seas mío, quiero tenerte en mis brazos.

**Narrador**

Kendall después de un rato se quedó dormido. Eso si antes tuvo otra erección.

**¿Como ven? ya esta llegando lo perver a esta novela. ¿quieren mas escenas así? pues comenten y pídanlo. :p nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Conociéndonos Parte 2

**Hola ¿como están? Yo aquí como siempre les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Narrador**

Sonó el despertador más tarde ese día, Kendall se levantó esperando que su celular sonara o que tuviera un mensaje, pero nada de nada.

Kendall opto por esperar y desayunar, un rato después sonó su teléfono y era Logan.

-¿Hola?- dijo Kendall con alegría.

-*Hola Kendall ¿Cómo estás?*- pregunto Logan.

-Bien ¿y tú?- respondió Kendall.

-*Bien, oye deje a mi hermano en la escuela ¿te parece si vamos a tomar algo? Yo invito*.

-Mm claro si tu solo dime dónde.

-Bien hay una cafetería en la esquina de mi casa ¿te apetece ir ahí?- dijo Logan.

-Claro que me apetece- contesto Kendall.

-Genial, ¿te parece que nos veamos ahí en 1 hora?- pregunto Logan.

-Claro que sí, nos vemos en 1 hora- contesto Kendall y después colgaron.

Kendall se fue a tomar una ducha y a ponerse la mejor ropa que tenía, estaba emocionado por ir a ver a Logan.

Así paso el tiempo y cuando ya faltaban 5 minutos Kendall salió de su casa, decidió ir caminando ya que no le quedaba tan lejos la cafetería.

Cuando llego vio que Logan ya estaba sentado y le hiso una señal.

-Kendall llegaste- dijo Logan mientras Kendall se sentaba.

-Hola- saludo alegremente Kendall.

-¿Y cómo te la estás pasando aquí en México?- pregunto Logan.

-Bien, ahora que ya conseguí trabajo me va bien. ¿Y tú? Que tal ¿Cómo te va?- pregunto cortésmente Kendall.

-Muy bien, que bueno que pedí pizza ayer así pude saber que vivías cerca y que podríamos vernos hoy.

-Mm si eso es bueno- contesto Kendall sonrojado.

Después de un rato platicar juntos y pedir un café Kendall se sentía cada vez más nervioso por las miradas y las sonrisas que Logan le mandaba.

**Narra Kendall.**

Oh por dios Logan es tan hermoso, como me gustaría besar esos labios que tiene y poder abrazarlo.

-Entonces como te sentiste después de la trágica noticia de tus padre- me pregunto Logan.

La verdad no hablo mucho de eso, no porque no me guste, sino porque nadie me pregunta de eso, Logan es el primero que me pregunta eso, ni siquiera Sam me había preguntado nada acerca de eso.

-Pues bueno- comencé a contarle- la verdad me sentí muy devastado, no quise salir de mi casa por 3 días, pero con el tiempo fui superándolo, claro que después tuve que valerme por mí mismo y evitar a las personas que me querían enviar a un orfanato.

-¿Enserio? ¿No quieras irte?- me pregunto Logan.

-No, supongo que quería quedarme en el lugar donde mis padres vivieron, no podía irme de esa casa donde viví 20 años, pero basta de mi cuéntame de ti- le dije a Logan.

**Narra Logan.**

Pobre chico se nota que tuvo una adolescencia difícil.

-Bueno, como te dije me salte unos años de la escuela y actualmente estoy trabajando, rento mi departamento, y en realidad yo también soy de Estados Unidos, pero me mude aquí a México a los 3 años- le conteste.

-Wow no me imaginaba que eras de Estados Unidos- me contesto con esa hermosa sonrisa.

Por dios Kendall enserio tiene una hermosa sonrisa, nunca había visto a un chico así de hermoso.

-Y cuéntame Logan de tu vida amorosa, ¿tienes alguna relación?- me pregunto Kendall, dios es la hora de la verdad, le puedo decir que soy gay pero no quiero que se sienta incómodo.

**Narra Kendall.**

Por dios por favor que sea gay y mis sospechas sean correctas.

-Bueno, no estoy con nadie actualmente- me contesto Logan.

-Y ¿hay alguna chica o *chico* que te guste?- pregunte haciendo énfasis en chico.

-¿Chico?- me pregunto un poco desorientado- ¿crees que soy gay?.

No ya lo estropee todo, debo confesarle que soy gay para que no diga que se le nota lo gay a kilómetros.

-Bueno- empecé a hablar- digo chicos porque la verdad yo soy gay, espero que eso no te moleste.

**Narra Logan.**

Uf gracias, se me cumplió, Kendall es gay, genial.

-No tranquilo- le conteste rápido- no me molesta, la verdad yo también soy gay- respondí.

-Wow- me contesto pero en eso sonó su celular- discúlpame un momento.

-Si claro- respondí y él se levantó para contestar.

**Narra Kendall.**

No puede ser ¿Por qué llamas tú en este momento?

-Hola- respondí.

-Hola Kenny- escuche la voz de Sam- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- respondí de mala gana.

-¿Qué pasa Kenny? ¿No te da alegría escucharme?- me respondió.

-La verdad después de lo de la última vez, no no tanto.

-Vamos Kenny te llamo porque te tengo una propuesta, vez a España logre hacer un negocio de coca dinero fácil y tengo planes geniales para que no nos capturen ni nos localicen ¿qué dices?- me dijo.

-No gracias la verdad quiero comenzar de nuevo y no quiero que mi vida vuelva a tener ese tipo de cosas ADIOS- después colgué y me dirigí otra vez con Logan.

-¿Todo bien?- me pregunto Logan.

-Si todo bien- era solo un amigo- respondí sonriendo.

-Oh mierda- dijo Logan.

-¿Te pasa algo?- respondí.

-Lo siento pero tengo que ir por Dani y ya se me hace tarde- me dijo- ¿puedes venir conmigo? No quiero ir solo.

-Claro- dije sin dudarlo.

**Narrador.**

Los dos se fueron rumbo a la escuela del hermano de Logan.

Ambos platicaron todo el camino y cuando llegaron por Dani Kendall se llevó muy bien con Dani, el conocía muy pocos niños chicos, pero se llevaba bien con todos los niños, él siempre había querido tener un hermano menor.

Kendall tenía que llegar a su departamento porque aún no terminaba de arreglar bien su casa y Logan se ofreció a llevarlo.

-Aquí es- respondió Kendall señalando su departamento- gracias.

-De nada, y gracias a ti por hacerme compañía, toma- dijo y le entrego una hoja de papel- es mi Facebook por si quieres platicar después.

-Gracias- respondió Kendall- pueden pasar por aquí cuando quieran, son bienvenidos-dijo Kendall- adiós Logan, adiós Dani.

-Adiós Kendall- se despidió Dani.

-Adiós Kenny espero que hablemos pronoto.

Logan se fue y Kendall se sonrojo por el sobrenombre. El único que le decía así era Sam.

-Logan te voy a conquistar- dijo Kendall.

**Bueno ¿que les pareció? No se olviden de comentar y dejar su reseña. También pueden decirme en que debo mejorar. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo hasta luego.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Noche de películas Parte 1

**Hola que dijeron este ya no subió capitulo pues no como soy puntual les traigo el nuevo capitulo disfrútenlo.**

Los días pasaron y Logan y Kendall se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Salían juntos cada vez que podían. Ese día Kendall y Logan quedaron en juntarse en la cafetería de siempre a la hora de sus descansos.

Ese día Kendall había llegado antes que Logan a la cafetería.

-¿Dónde estás Logie?- decía Kendall.

-Kendall siento llegar tarde pero el día había muchos enfermos- se disculpó Logan mientras se sentaba.

-Tranquilo no importa, lo que cuenta es que llegaste- dijo Kendall.

-Oye quería preguntarte- Dani va a quedarse a dormir hoy conmigo y veremos unas películas y quería invitarte, después de que Daniel se duerma podríamos ver tu y yo una película a nuestra elección ¿Qué dices?

-Claro Logan me encantaría ir contigo- dijo Kendall emocionado.

-Bien ¿te espero a las 8?- pregunto Logan.

-Claro, a las 8 estaré ahí- contesto Logan.

Así después de la propuesta paso el rato y la hora del almuerzo termino. Después cada quien fue a su trabajo.

**Narra Logan. **

Genial acepto, Kendall acepto ir a la casa, y rodo gracias a Dani que tuvo la idea de invitarlo. Quiero que todo sea perfecto, oh genial Kenny pasara una larga noche en mi casa.

**Narra Kendall.**

Si noche en casa de Logan, la primera noche, voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad al máximo, no lo voy a desaprovechar, le diré que lo quiero, besare esos labios que tanto eh querido besar desde hace tiempo.

**Narran ambos.**

Hoy es el día.

**Narrador.**

Así paso el tiempo y Kendall esperaba que el reloj marcara las 7 para salir y poder ir a su casa a arreglarse para ir a casa de Logan. Estaba muy emocionado, faltaban 20 minutos para que su turno terminara y ya estaba entregando las ultimas pizzas. Un rato después llego a la pizzería para reportarse y recibir su sueldo después de eso salió directo a su casa.

Estaba contento, aunque no estaría desde el principio, tendría intimidad con Logan. Él estaba esperando esa oportunidad desde hace días.

Después de 20 minutos llego a su casa tan y decidió irse a bañar, quería estar limpio y oler bien para Logan. Kendall de tanto pensar en Logan tuvo otra erección, pero esta vez más grande que las otras.

-Mm Logie me pones tan caliente- dijo Kendall y n pudo evitar empezar a masturbarse- mmmm… ah… Logan… desearía que estuvieras aquí mm… conmigo… me encantaría verte a ti también desnudo.

**Imaginación de Kendall.**

Kendall se estaba bañando tranquilamente cuando de repente escucha que alguien abre la puerta del baño.

-¿Hay espacio para una persona más?- pregunto Logan.

-Para ti obvio que si- contesto Logan.

Logan e desvistió y se metió a la ducha con Kendall, después se besaron apasionadamente y logan comenzó a bajar un poco…

**Fin de imaginación de Kendall.**

El sueño de Kendall se vio interrumpido porque Kendall se había corrido, dejándolo cansado.

Cuando termino de bañarse se puso unos jeans negros y una camisa roja que lo hacía ver muy sexy.

Se perfumo y cuando faltaban 5 minutos para las 8 salió de su casa.

**Narra Logan.**

-Logan ¿va a venir Kendall?- me pregunto Dani.

-Si Dani va a venir Kendall- respondí.

Solo escuche los gritos de alegría de Dani y me puse feliz, me agradaba que a Dani le callera bien Kendall, y que Kendall se llevara bien con Daniel.

-Kenny por favor llega puntual, no aguanto las ganas de verte, y abrazarte si se puede.

-Logan suena el timbre- me dijo Dani.

-Ya voy –le conteste.

Baje a toda prisa abrí la puerta y me quede boquiabierto, Kendall estaba en la puerta, pero se veía súper sexy, y yo que pensé que más hermoso no se podía ver.

-¡Kendall!- grito Dani corriendo para abrazarlo.

-Hola Dani ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Kendal cargando a Dani.

-Bien- le contesto Dani.

-Que bien que pudiste venir- le dije a Kendall.

-Por nada me perdería estar aquí con ustedes- me respondió.

**Narrador.**

Después Kendall empezó a ayudar a Logan a preparar las cosas para ver las películas Dani decidió ver la primera película de Harry Potter. A Kendall le vinieron recuerdos de cuando estaba más pequeño, esa película la había ido a ver al cine con sus padres y le produjo mucha nostalgia.

-¿Estas bien Kendall?- le susurro Logan.

-Si estoy bien solo que la película me trajo hermosos recuerdos de años antes- respondió Kendall sonriendo.

Logan le sonrió también. 5 minutos después aprovecho para recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Kendall. Kendall al darse cuenta sonrió, se sentía muy feliz de que Logan fuera tan lindo con él.

Así paso el tiempo y cuando se acabó la película Dani a estaba dormido.

-Ahora vengo deja voy a acostarlo en su habitación- dijo Logan y se llevó a Dani cargando.

-Un rato después Logan volvió a la sala.

-Y bien ¿Qué te gustaría ver ahora?- le pregunto Logan a Kendall.

-No lo se elige tu ¿Cuál me recomiendas? – pregunto Kendall.

Logan pensó un poco y opto por Actividad Paranormal 0. Fueron unos minutos de sustos hasta que Logan por un susto abrazo a Kendall.

-Oh lo siento- dijo Logan aun abrazándolo.

-No importa- respondió Kendall- si quieres quédate así.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a acercarse uno al otro, cuando se dieron cuenta ya se estaban besando apasionadamente.

**¿Que les pareció? quieren mas jaja soy malo :p no ya les aviso que este fin de semana no podre subir el capitulo porque tengo un examen para la prepa y estaré en un lugar sin Internet. Así que nos vemos el Lunes sin falta. No se olviden de comentar.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Noche de películas Parte 2

**Hola otra vez ¿que dijeron? este ya no subió el nuevo capitulo y ya dejo la historia incompleta PUES NO como lo prometí aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.**

**Narrador.**

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a acercarse uno al otro, cuando se dieron cuenta ya se estaban besando apasionadamente.

Era un gran beso para los 2, el mejor que hubieran dado, Logan después agarro la cabeza de Kendall para que este no se separara pronto, Kendall entendió bien eso y lo beso con más pasión.

Así duraron juntos labio a labio como por casi 10 minutos hasta que se despegaron para tomar aire.

-Que bien besas- dijo Logan.

-Lo mismo digo de ti- respondió Kendall.

Poco después volvieron a besarse pero esta vez Logan comenzó a tocar el pene de Kendall por encima del pantalón, cosa que le causo una erección.

-Alguien está muy caliente- dijo Logan.

-Lo siento- respondió Kendall- no puedo evitarlo.

-Tranquilo- dijo Logan- eso me gusta.

Después volvieron a besarse por un rato más.

-Logie ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?- pregunto Kendall.

-Claro que si Kenny hazme tuyo- respondió Logan.

Se volvieron a besar y después Kendall cargo a Logan sin despegar sus labios y lo llevo a la habitación de Logan.

Ambos chicos se acostaron sin despegar sus labios.

No despegaron sus labios hasta que otra vez les hiso falta el aire, pero en esa pausa Kendall aprovecho para deshacerse de su camisa.

**Narra Logan.**

Kendall me llevo a mi cuarto, en verdad se sentía bien poder besar esos hermosos y sexys labios. Cuando nos hiso falta el aire una vez más nos despegamos, y Kendall se alejó un poco más de lo normal, después vi que puso sus manos en su camisa y comenzó a quitársela. Dios que hermoso pecho, es tan perfecto.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto.

-Me encanta- conteste.

-Vamos ponte más cómodo- me dijo Kendall, después el me ayudo a quitarme la camisa y también me quito mi pantalón.

**Narra Kendall.**

Por dios Logan era hermoso estando semidesnudo, quiero aprovecharlo al máximo.

-Heres hermoso- le susurre a Logan.

-No tú eres hermoso- me contesto.

Me quite los pantalones quedando en pura ropa interior al igual que Logan, y note que esto sonrojo mucho a Logan.

-Que no te de vergüenza- le dije- esta no será la última vez que me miraras así.

Logan se sonrojo aún más por mi comentario, y se veía tan lindo… y sexy.

**Narrador.**

Los 2 se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez el beso duro menos tiempo porque Kendall comenzó a bajar mientras daba pequeños besos al cuerpo de Logan, cosa que a él lo éxito mucho, pronto llego a los pezones de Logan y comenzó a dar pequeñas lamidas.

-Mmm… oh Kenny que bien lo haces- gozaba Logan.

-Y apenas es el comienzo- respondió Kendall.

Bajo más y empezó a dar pequeños besos en el estómago de Logan, así duro un tiempo y después decidió ir por un plato más fuerte.

Bajo un poco más, hasta llegar al pene de Logan, rápidamente se deshizo de la ropa interior tanto de Logan como de la suya, se sorprendió al ver la gran erección de Logan.

-Wow Logie, enserio que tienes un gran pene- dijo Kendall.

-No comparado con el tuyo- respondió Logan.

Kendall iba a volver a besar a Logan, pero este lo detuvo y lo tiro ahora para que Logan tomara un poco el control.

-Logie ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Kendall.

-Solo quiero hacerte sentir bien- dijo Logan y después tomo el pene de Kendall y se lo metió en la boca.

Logan comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo.

-Ah… Logie… no pares lo haces muy bien- dijo Kendall.

Logan deseaba tanto probar a Kendall y por fin su deseo se había cumplido.

-Logie… espera no me quiero venir tan rápido- dijo Kendall.

Logan volvió a besar a Kendall, era el beso más apasionado que Logan le había dado a un chico.

-Kenny… hazme tuyo- volvió a decir Logan.

-Como tú lo desees- contesto Kendall.

Kendall esta vez beso aún más apasionado a Logan, después de un rato Logan se puso de cuatro patas.

-¿Estás listo?- pregunto Kendall.

-Lo estoy- respondió Logan.

Kendall cuidadosamente introdujo su pene dentro de Logan, cosa que rápidamente Logan sintió y empezó a gemir.

-Ah…aaa.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que pare?- rápidamente pregunto Kendall.

-No… aa… continua- respondió Logan.

-Como órdenes.

Kendall introdujo todo su pene dentro de Logan y comenzó a moverse lentamente para evitar lastimar a Logan. Pero Logan no tardo en convertir esos gemidos de dolor en gemidos de placer.

-Mmm… oh Kendall… ah… no te… ah… no te detengas- pedía Logan.

-Como órdenes.

Después de un rato Kendall imagino que Logan ya estaba listo y comenzó a moverse más rápido.

-Ah… o si… Kenny no… te detengas- pedía Logan.

.Mmm como ordenes mi ángel- contesto Kendall.

Kendall cada vez aumentaba más la velocidad, hasta que llego a la próstata de Logan y esto le encanto tanto a Kendall como a Logan.

-Oh ¿te gusta Logie?- pregunto Kendall.

-Me… en… encanta… ah- contesto Logan.

Así duraron un gran raeto hasta que Kendall se vino dentro del cuerpo de Logan, cosa que los lo éxito.

-Ah Kenny eres el mejor- dijo Logan con la respiración fuerte.

-No Logie tu eres el mejor.

Después se acostaron (Kendall en la cama y Logan en su pecho).

-Kenny quédate a dormir aquí hoy- pidió Logan.

-Como ornes Logie- respondió Kendall.

-Ambos chicos volvieron a juntar sus labios, pero esta vez fue un beso tierno.

-Kenny- dijo Logan.

¿Sí?- respondió Logan.

-Esto que acabamos de hacer ¿fue solo una acostada?-pregunto Logan.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-dijo Kendall.

-Es que muchos hombres solo me querían para tener sexo y quiero saber si tu no o si eres así- respondió Logan.

Kendall le sonrió a Logan y deposito un beso en la frente.

-Pues creo que solo fue un acoston, pero podemos cambiar eso- dijo Kendall.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Logan.

-Logie ¿quieres ser mi novio? Prometo cuidarte, protegerte y todo lo que sea necesario para que seas feliz.

Logan sonrió, fue una sonrisa de emoción.

-Claro que si quiero ser tu novio Kendall- contesto Logan.

Ambos se dieron un beso para representar su nuevo amor.

A partir de hoy ellos 2 eran Kogan…

**Aquí**** termina el capitulo ¿que les pareció? ¿les gusto? comenten y díganme si les gusto :p Esta historia apenas comienza :D**


	9. Capitulo 9: Nuevo amor

**Hola ¿como están? Como siempre aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Aunque les digo que este capitulo es corto porque se dará a conocer un nuevo problema que afectara a Kogan. No se los diré lo sabrán al final del capitulo. **

**Narrador. **

Ambos chicos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, abrazados. Por alguna razón o instinto en toda la noche nunca se separaron, era todo perfecto, en eso Logan despertó.

Lo primero que vio fue a Kendall dormido semidesnudo a lado de él, entonces se alegró al saber que todo eso no fue solo un sueño.

Logan beso la frente de Kendall, y esto ocasiono que él se despertara.

-Buenos días Logie- dijo Kendall con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Kenny- contesto Logan- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-De maravilla- contesto Kendall.

Los 2 se miraron a los ojos y después se besaron.

-No sabes cuánto deseaba poder besar tus labios- dijo Kendall.

Logan se sonrojo y sintió otra vez los labios de Kendall junto a los suyos.

-Logan ¿ya te despertaste?- pregunto Dani.

Los chicos se separaron rápidamente cuando estaban a punto de hacer el amor, cuando recordaron que Dani estaba en la casa.

-Si ya voy Dani- contesto Logan.

-Oh que bueno que Dani nos habló, si no puede que nos hubiera pescado en pleno acto- dijo Kendall.

Ambos salieron de la habitación de Logan tomados de la mano.

-Kendall ¿a qué hora llegas?- pregunto Dani emocionado.

-Kendall se quedó a dormir aquí Dani- respondió Logan.

Los 3 desayunaron y platicaron por un rato.

-Bien Dani es hora de llevarte a casa de papá- dijo Logan cuando terminaron de desayunar.

-No yo quiero quedarme aquí- dijo Dani.

-No Dani papá ya me dijo que te lleve a la casa así que prepara tus cosas- contesto Logan.

-Bueno está bien- dijo Dani deprimido.

-No te preocupes, la próxima semana también puedes quedarte aquí- lo consoló Logan- y Kendall también puede venir.

-Claro Dani, no te deprimas- dijo Kendall.

-Está bien- dijo Dani más feliz.

Después se fueron al auto de Logan y se fueron rumbo a la casa de los padres de Logan. 10 minutos después llegaron y Logan dejo a Dani.

-Bien, solos al fin- dijo Logan cuando entro al auto.

-Sí, solos- contesto a Logan y se acercó a él para besarlo.

**Narra Logan.**

Que bien besa, es un experto. Cuanto tiempo eh soñado con esto, con que Kenny sea mi novio.

**Narra Kendall.**

Logie- le dije.

-¿Si?- me contesto.

-Salgamos- propuse- tu y yo en una cita.

-Claro que si- me respondió.

-Vamos al cine a no ver la película- propuse.

-Eso me gusta – me dijo Logan sonriendo.

Fuimos al cine más cercano y compramos los boletos para la primera película que vimos, al cabo que ni la íbamos a ver. Nos sentamos hasta atrás de la sala y esperamos a que se oscureciera.

**Narrador.**

Los 2 no aguantaron las ganas y tan pronto como se oscureció la sala ellos juntaron sus labios.

Logan comenzó a acariciar el pene de Kendall por arriba del pantalón, causando la típica erección, y eso también éxito a Logan.

Así pasaron todo el tiempo en el cine y después decidieron ir a comer.

-Kenny hace mucho que no tenía una cita- dijo Logan.

-Igual yo hace mucho que no disfrutaba tanto- dijo Kendall.

Kendall recordó a Sam y se acordó que hacía mucho tiempo que ellos 2 no habían salido hace mucho a una cita.

Después de un rato el teléfono de Logan sonó y se paró a contestar, después de un rato volvió.

-¿Problemas?- pregunto Kendall.

-Sí, tengo un problema con un paciente en el hospital- dijo Logan apenado.

-Tranquilo, tú eres un doctor y tienes que hacer tu trabajo.

Logan llevo a Kendall a su casa.

-Bien nos vemos en la noche Kenny- dijo Logan.

-Claro, me marcas- contesto Kendall.

Ambos se besaron por última vez y después Kendall entro a su casa.

Estaba tan feliz, por fin tenia a Logan, y él lo amaba. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque alguien toco su puerta.

Kendall se fue a abrirla y se sorprendió al ver quién estaba detrás de la puerta.

-¡SAM! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- dijo Kendall sorprendido.

-Hola Kenny- respondió Sam.

**¿Que opinan? ¿Les gusto? Así es Sam esta devuelta y esta vez viene a recuperar lo suyo. Por eso en el capitulo anterior dije "Esto apenas comienza.**

**Buenos nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Adiós.**


	10. Capitulo 10: Sam

**Hola ¿Como están? ¿Que opinan? ¿los deje con el deseo de leer este capitulo?. Pues como no soy malo aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Disfrútenlo.**

**Narrador.**

-¡SAM! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- dijo Kendall sorprendido.

-Hola Kenny cuanto tiempo sin verte- respondió Sam.

Kendall estaba muy impactado, Sam en México, en la puerta de su casa.

-Sam ¿no se supone que estabas en España?- pregunto Kendall aun impactado.

-Si se supone pero tengo unas vueltas por aquí de mercancía, y decidí venir a visitarte Kenny ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Sam.

-Claro, pasa- dijo Kendall.

Sam entro a la casa de Kendall y tomo asiento.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido?-pregunto Sam.

-Bien, eh conseguido trabajo y me va bien- respondió Kendall-oye no es por ser grosero pero, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-¿No lo recuerdas?-dijo Sam- tú me dijiste hace mucho, solo tuve que decir la dirección a un taxi y listo.

Kendall había olvidado que le dijo muchas cosas a Sam, entre ellas la ubicación de su casa.

-Oh es cierto- respondió Kendall- ¿te ofrezco algo?

-Agua si no es mucha molestia- respondió Sam.

-Ahora te lo traigo- dijo Kendall y se fue a la cocina.

**Narra Kendall.**

No. No puede ser ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que volver cuando estoy con Logan?

¿Qué significara esto? ¿Sera una señal?

-Aquí está tu agua- le dije a Sam.

-Gracias Kenny- me dijo.

Por dios no puede ser que aún me llame así.

-Y dime ¿Qué clase de trabajo tienes?- le pregunte.

-Bueno de lo de siempre, solo que ahora yo soy el jefe- me dijo.

-¿Y no tienes miedo de que te pesquen?- pregunte.

-No, tengo un buen plan y estoy muy bien organizado- me dijo.

-Como digas- le conteste.

Note que él me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreírle también, mierda se ve tan sexy.

-Veo que a pesar de este gran cambio de vida tú sigues igual de sexy- me dijo Sam.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, al parecer no ha perdido sus encantos.

-Tu tampoco has cambiado- le respondí- sigues igual de guapo.

El sonrió y rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió a mí, cuando me di cuenta él me estaba besando. Mierda, que bien besa había olvidado que él era un experto en el arte de besar, pero después se me vino a la cabeza alguien, Logan.

-Sam no puedo hacer esto- dije separándome de él.

-¿Por qué? Yo aún sigo enamorado de ti- me respondió.

-Es que para ti es muy fácil me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba- respondí, no quería mencionar a Logan.

-Espera- me dijo- no es por eso. ¿Estas con otro?

-NO- me apresure a contestar, él era muy celoso y no quería que lastimara a Logan.

En eso su teléfono sonó y lo contesto, cuando colgó me dijo.

-Bueno tengo que irme- me dijo- pero estaré unos días aquí así que te visitare seguido.

-Okey- me apresure a contestarle.

-Y quien sabe, tal vez cuando me devuelva a España tal vez te pida que vengas conmigo- y se fue.

No puede ser, y justo cuando pensé que por fin iba a ser feliz. Mi celular sonó y era un mensaje de Logan.

Kenny lo siento

No poder llegar

Hay demasiados pacientes

Pero mañana sin falta nos vemos.

Creo que entonces dormiré solo. Me metí a bañar y me acosté un rato…

Un rato después escuche el timbre de mi puerta, fui a abrirla y era Sam otra vez, el me beso y no pude evitar corresponderle el beso.

El me empezó a desvestir y yo a él, tiene un cuerpo hermoso, tal como lo recordaba…

Desperté. Era solo un sueño, no puede ser ¿Será que aun siento algo por Sam? ¿Sera que aún lo amo?...

**¿Que dicen? ¿Les gusto? haganmelo saber en los comentarios. Como dije esto apenas esta comenzando, y no se preocupen por el final, que no esta cerca aun. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Adiós.**


	11. Capitulo 11: Sam y Logan

**Hola. Aquí como cada día sin falta les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Hoy me dio felicidad ver como aumento el numero de comentarios, los quiero a todos.**

**Bueno disfruten el fic. **

**Narrador.**

Al día siguiente Kendall despertó temprano, exactamente a las 8:00 am. Cosa extraña ya que después del sueño tuvo muchos problemas para volver a dormir.

Kendall se puso a desayunar y después a limpiar su casa que ya llevaba tiempo sin limpiarla.

Tardo 1 hora, hora en la cual sudo mucho y decidió irse a tomar una ducha, no pudo evitar masturbarse cuando se le vino a la mente el cuerpo de Logan, pero después paso algo, Logan desapareció de su mente, en su lugar apareció Sam.

-¿Qué me pasa?- se preguntó Kendall.

Kendall desde que se despertó en la noche, no había podido sacar a Sam de su cabeza.

**Narra Kendall.**

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué aun sigues en mi cabeza? ¿Sera que aun ciento algo por ti? No puede ser, yo quiero a Logan demasiado, pero creo que volver a ver a Sam hiso que ese amor volvió.

*Ring Ring*

Sonó mi celular, salí de la ducha y fui a contestar, era Logan.

-¿Hola?- conteste.

-Kenny ¿Cómo estás?- me respondió Logan.

-Logie muy bien ahora que escucho tu voz- respondí.

-Kenny enserio lamento haberte dejado solo ayer, pero el trabajo no me dejaba irme- se disculpó Logan.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, yo lo entiendo- conteste- pero bueno ¿Qué tal si bienes a mi casa y salimos a alguna parte?

-Eso me encanta- dijo Logan- llegare en un rato.

Tiempo después colgamos.

**Narrador.**

Cuando colgaron Kendall sonrió en verdad le gusto que Logan lo llamara. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, y lo único que lo cubría era la toalla que estaba alrededor de su cintura así que decidió irse a cambiar.

Se puso unos shorts y una camiseta sin mangas para estar cómodo, en eso escucho el timbre de su casa.

-Wow que rápido llego- dijo Kendall.

Kendall fue a abrir la puerta emocionado, pero una vez más se llevó una gran impresión al ver que no era Logan si no Sam.

-Sam- dijo Kendall nervioso- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Te dije que te iba a venir a visitar seguido- dijo Sam.

Kendall se puso nervioso en cualquier momento llegaría Logan, y no quería que Sam supiera sobre su relación.

Oye Sam y di…- pero Kendall no pudo terminar la frase.

Sam rápidamente se acercó a Kendall y lo beso, pero a diferencia de este él no sintió nada, ni siquiera le gusto.

-Sam no- dijo Kendall despegándose.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sam.

-Ya te lo dije- respondió Kendall- no siento lo de antes.

En eso sonó una vez más el timbre de Kendall. Y él estaba aterrado de que fuera Logan.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- pregunto Sam.

-Si a un "amigo"- contesto Kendall.

Kendall fue a abrir la puerta y efectivamente era Logan.

-Hola Kenny- dijo Logan.

Eso era lo último que quería, que lo llamaran Kenny en ese instante. Logan entro al departamento de Kendall y estuvo a punto de besarlo, pero se detuvo al ver a Sam.

-Oh no sabía que tenías visita- dijo Logan sonriendo- Hola soy Logan.

-Hola- dijo Sam estrechando la mano de Logan- mucho gusto, me llamo Sam.

Kendall estaba muy nervioso, su novio y su exnovio, conociéndose en ese momento, y peor aún, si Logan mencionaba que era su novio Sam armaría un escándalo.

-Y ¿de dónde se conocen?- pregunto Logan.

-Somos amigos desde hace tiempo- dijo Kendall aun nervioso.

-De Estados Unidos- menciono Sam.

-O que bien- respondió Logan- ¿y es la primera vez que vienes a México?

-Si es la primera vez- contesto Sam.

-Y dime ¿te quedaras a vivir aquí como Kendall?- volvió a preguntar.

-No- respondió rápidamente Kendall- el solo se quedara por unos días.

-Si- dijo Sam un poco desconcertado por como respondió Kendall- y díganme ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Por un accidente- contesto Logan.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Sam.

-Pues me asaltaron, me golpearon y quede inconsciente- dijo Kendall- Logan es doctor y el me ayudo a curarme.

-Oh ya veo- contesto Sam.

Sam miro su reloj e hizo una cara de sorprendido.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, el trabajo me llama, los veré luego chicos- dijo Sam mientras salía de la casa.

-Si adiós- dijeron Kendall y Logan al mismo tiempo.

-Se ve que es muy agradable- dijo Logan.

Kendall se alegró que no se tocara el tema de las relaciones, y se alegró más que Sam no mencionara sobre su trabajo anterior en Estados Unidos.

-Bien, por fin solos- dijo Kendall más calmado.

Logan asintió con una sonrisa y después beso a su novio en la mejilla.

-Dime ¿Qué quieres hacer Logie?- pregunto Kendall.

Logan solo puso una sonrisa provocadora y comenzó a besar a Kendall en los labios y a tocar su abdomen por debajo de su camisa.

-¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?- dijo Logan.

-Oh claro que sí, y me encanta- respondió Kendall.

Después de una sesión de besos en el cuello, ambos se fueron a la habitación de Kendall. Volvieron a hacer el amor…

**./. ¿Que dicen? ¿Les gusto? No se olviden de comentar. Recuerden que también los invito a comentar sobre en que debería mejorar. Todas las criticas son bienvenidas. Los veo en el próximo capitulo. Adiós :)**


	12. Capitulo 12: Ven conmigo

**Hola ¿como están? Pues aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo y conste que lo subí mas temprano :p**

**P.D. Les tengo una mala noticia u_u pero se las dire al final del capitulo. Mientras disfrútenlo.**

* * *

** Narra Kendall.**

Todo era perfecto, Logan era perfecto. Le doy las gracias a esos tipos que me asaltaron, porque sin ellos no hubiera conocido a Logie.

-Ah… Kenny… no te detengas- dijo Logan.

Como ordenes- respondí.

No parábamos de hacer el amor, llevábamos más de 1 hora, y eso nos encantaba. Hasta que de pronto sentí que el orgasmo ya venía en camino.

-U.. Logie… me vengo- le dije a Logan.

Me salí de él y no aguante y deposite todo mi semen en su vientre y parte de su pecho.

-Lo siento Logie- dije apenado.

-No importa- me dijo sonriendo.

Luego con su dedo índice tomo un poco de mi semen y se lo metió a la boca. Por dios que sexy se ve haciendo eso.

-Sabes delicioso- me dijo.

Ese comentario me éxito demasiado, tome su pene y me lo introduje a mi boca.

Ahh… mmm… Kenny m..me vengo- me advirtió Logan.

No le di importancia, es más aumente el ritmo, y como quería se vino en mi boca y me comí todo su semen, el más delicioso que eh probado.

-Tú también sabes delicioso- respondí.

Logie se sonrojo mucho ante ese comentario. Dios se ve tan hermoso cuando se sonroja.

Logan se recostó sobre mi pecho, al parecer a él le gusta mucho recostarse ahí.

-Dime ¿Qué te gustaría hacer el resto del día?- le pregunte.

-Lo que sea con tal de estar contigo- me respondió.

Yo lo bese una vez más, el sabia como hacerme feliz.

-Ug que calor hace- dijo Logan.

-Si hace demasiado- le conteste- y dicen que va a aumentar mucho más la temperatura.

-Qué tal si vamos tu y yo al centro comercial y compramos unos helados- le propuse a Logan.

-Claro, me encanta la idea- me dijo.

**Narrador.**

Después de un rato, los dos se vistieron y se prepararon para irse al centro comercial. Kendall estaba atento a que no apareciera Sam y no se pegara con ellos, ya que quería estar solo con su novio.

Ambos subieron al auto de Logan, en el asiento del copiloto habían unos papeles que Kendall tomo para poder sentarse, y no pudo evitar leerlos.

-Logie ¿Qué es esto de intercambio de doctores?- pregunto Kendall.

-Oh, es un programa al que entre- respondió Logan- consiste en que a mí me mandan a otra parte de México o si tengo suerte del mundo y ellos traen a alguien como mi remplazo.

Kendall se puso un poco serio.

-Pero eso significa ¿qué me dejarías para irte a otra parte?- dijo Kendall.

Logan no pudo evitar sonreír por la reacción de su novio.

-No, como crees- dijo Logan- el programa de intercambio me permite llevar invitados, me proporcionarían un departamento de 2 cuarto o de habitación de pareja, y yo te llevaría conmigo. Además, tendría primero que pasar una prueba.

Kendall sonrió ante ese comentario de su novio yo beso en la mejilla.

Después de un rato ambos llegaron al centro comercial, y fueron a una nevería para comprar sus helados, decidieron sentarse hasta acabarse el helado.

-Y dime ¿tú y Sam fueron algo más que amigos?- pregunto Logan.

-Kendall se puso nervioso- mm pues… eh yo…

-Tranquilo Kenny- dijo Logan sonriendo- no soy celoso.

-Bueno… si Sam y yo éramos novios… pero eso ya paso- dijo Kendall.

-Y ¿Por qué terminaron?- pregunto Logan.

Kendall se puso más nervioso, no podía decirle la verdad sobre su ruptura con Sam, él se había prometido que nadie sabría acerca de su pasado.

-Pues ya sabes… los típicos problemas de parejas… ya no aguantábamos y terminamos- mintió Kendall.

-Okey- dijo Logan dudando de la confesión de Kendall.

Ambos siguieron platicando y de vez en cuando uno le robaba un beso al otro.

-Y dime ¿A dónde te gustaría ir en el intercambio de doctores?- pregunto Kendall.

-Bueno- dijo Logan- creo que a África, ahí ayudaría a mucha gente.

-Aparte de sexy eres muy bondadoso, me saque la lotería- dijo Kendall.

Logan se sonrojo por ese comentario.

De pronto el teléfono de Kendall sonó y se alejó de Logan para contestas, era Sam.

-¿Qué pasa Sam?- pregunto Kendall.

-¿Dónde estás?- dijo Sam.

-En el centro comercial ¿se te ofrece algo?- dijo Kendall en tono cortante.

-Sí, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante- respondió Sam.

-Pues tendrás que esperar- dijo Kendall y le colgó.

Volvió con Logan y lo beso.

-Perdón por esa interrupción-se disculpó Kendall.

-No importa- contesto Logan.

Así paso el tiempo y Logan tenía que volver al hospital para trabajar, fue a dejar a Kendall y se despidieron con un beso.

-Kenny- dijo Sam que estaba sentado en una banca.

-Sam ¿te quedaste aquí esperando?- pregunto Kendall.

-Si- respondió Sam- enserio esto es importante.

-Bueno, aquí estoy- dijo Kendall.

-Bien- dijo Sam- ¡Quiero que te vayas a España… conmigo!

-¡¿Qué TU QUEE?!...

Kendall se quedó en shok, no lo podía creer.

* * *

**¿Que opinan? ¿les gusto? y esperen al próximo capitulo, pienso que muchos me van a odiar tanto a mi como a Kendall.**

**Bueno aquí va la mala noticia. Tal vez este fin de semana al igual que el anterior no actualice hasta el Lunes. Repito tal vez. Pero veo muy difícil poder actualizar este fin de semana. Pero bueno nos vemos el Lunes y no olvides comentar. Adiós ;D**


	13. Capitulo 13: Yo no se que decir

**Hola ¿me extrañaron? enserio una disculpa por no poder subir el capitulo en el fin de semana, pero se me fue imposible, me da mucha pena, pero bueno aquí esta el capi. Disfrútenlo.**

** P.D Como dije en el capitulo anterior, puede que me odien en este capitulo, así que los invito que al final de este capitulo comenten todos los insultos que me quieran decir, adelante son bienvenidos. Bueno, disfruten el capitulo.**

**Narrador.**

-¡Quiero que vengas a España… conmigo!- dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kendall sorprendido.

-Que quiero que vengas a España conmigo- repitió Sam.

-Si te escuche- dijo Kendall.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?- pregunto Sam.

Kendall estaba en shok. No puede ser, Sam quería que se fuera con él a España, pero él amaba a Logan.

-Yo… no sé qué decir- dijo Kendall.

-No lo digas ahora- dijo Sam- Yo me voy a España en 5 días, esperare tu respuesta.

-Está bien- le dijo Kendall.

-Bien, me tengo que ir, después hablamos- dijo Sam y aprovecho que Kendall estaba distraído y le robo un beso en los labios- adiós.

Sam se fue y Kendall se quedó pensativo.

**Narra Kendall.**

¿Qué hago?, yo amo a Logan y no sé cómo decirle que no a Sam, si le digo que no él va a querer una explicación y no le quiero decir sobre mi relación con Logan.

Sam podía ser muy sexy y todo, pero era muy celoso hasta con lo que no es suyo. Y no quiero que lastime a Logan, o peor.

**Narrador.**

El teléfono de Kendall sonó, era Logan.

-¿Hola?- contesto Kendall.

-Hola Kenny ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Logan.

-Logie- se alegró Kendall al escuchar su voz- bien ¿y tú?

-Bien- dijo Logan- estoy muy aburrido, te extraño.

-Y yo a ti- dijo Kendall- ¿a qué hora termina tu turno?

-A las 11- contesto Logan- ¿Qué tal si a esa hora vas a mi casa? Quiero verte.

-Esa idea me encanta- dijo Kendall.

-Bien, te espero ahí- dijo Logan- bien tengo que colgarte, ya viene otro paciente, adiós.

-Adiós Logie- dijo Kendall y colgó.

En el momento que Kendall colgó se le vino a la mente otra vez Sam, la única forma de sacarlo de su cabeza era estando con Logan.

-(¿Qué hago?)- pensó Kendall- (quiero mucho a Logan, pero Sam es tan insistente y es capaz de todo para enamorarme, además desde que lo volví a ver algo en mi despertó).

Así pasaron las horas, Kendall estaba aburrido, él quería ver a su novio, quería abrazarlo y besarlo. Exactamente a las 5 pm. Su timbre sonó, Kendall fue a abrir y era Sam… otra vez.

-Sam- dijo Kendall nervioso.

-Hola Kenny- dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

Sam entro a casa de Kendall, cosa que a Kendall lo espanto ya que cuando Sam hacia eso era porque estaba enojado o quería algo más.

-Y ¿se te ofrece algo?- preguntó Kendall con delicadeza.

-Si- respondió Sam- te quiero a ti.

Sam se acercó a Kendall y lo empezó a besar apasionadamente. Kendall quedo en shok pero por alguna razón el correspondió el beso.

-¿Eso quiere decir que iras conmigo a España?- pregunto Kendall.

-No lo sé Sam- dijo Kendall arrepintiéndose por haberlo besado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusto el beso?- pregunto Sam.

-Sam… esto no está bien- dijo Kendall.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sam.

-Porque tú y yo terminamos ¿recuerdas?

-Si pero yo nunca te deje de amar- confeso Sam- me arrepiento de no haberte llevado conmigo a España. Kenny quiero recuperarte.

-Pero ya es tarde para eso- dijo Kendall y lamento decir eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Sam.

-Nada… olvídalo- dijo Kendall nervioso.

-¿Cómo que lo olvide?- pregunto Sam.

-Solo olvida que dije eso- repitió Kendall.

-Kendall ¿estas con otro?- pregunto Sam con cara seria.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- dijo Kendall.

-¿Por qué desde que volví me has tratado como si ya no te importara, como si te importara otra persona- dijo Sam molesto.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te trate? Si tú fuiste el que me dejo en Estados Unidos solo, mientras nos buscaba la policía- contesto Kendall- además ¿no dijiste que querías que encontrara a otra persona?

-Entonces si estas con otro- repitió Sam- ¿Quién es?... espera… ¿Es Logan verdad? Estas saliendo con Logan.

Kendall se puso más nervioso, no podía permitir que lastimara a Logan.

-No- dijo Kendall rápidamente- Logan es hetero, pero tal vez yo este enamorado de otro.

-¿A si? ¿Y cómo se llama?- pregunto Sam.

-No tengo porque contestar- dijo Kendall.

-Tal vez no me contestas porque tengo razón y tú y Logan son novios- dijo Sam.

-NO Logan es solo un amigo… el chico que me gusta se llama… mmm- Kendall era muy malo para mentir- mmm… Harold.

-¿A si?, ¿Y cómo se apellida? ¿Styles?- Sam sabía bien detectar las mentiras de Kendall.

-No… se apellida… Estévez- mintió Kendall.

Sam no creía ni una palabra de Kendall, él era muy malo para mentir.

-Oh si- dijo Sam- entonces ¿podrías pasarme la dirección de Logan? Me gustaría invitarlo a salir.

Kendall estaba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía qué hacer, Sam era bueno para detecta sus mentiras. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea… una idea que pondría a salvo a Logan pero le daría más alas a Sam.

-(Lo siento Logie, es por nuestra relación)- pensó Kendall.

Kendall se lanzó sobre Sam y lo beso tan apasionado como pudo. Sam correspondió al beso y después cargo a Kendall hasta su cama. Ahí empezó a besarlo más fuerte y poco a poco comenzaron a tener sexo.

**1 hora después.**

Habían acabado, Kendall se sentía sucio por dentro y por fuera, no podía creer lo que había hecho, le había sido infiel a Logan… al chico que el amaba.

-Kenny- dijo Sam.

-¿Si?- contesto Kendall.

-Entonces ¿me perdonas por todo ese drama?- dijo Sam.

-Si- contesto Kendall.

-Que bien- dijo Sam y después beso la frente de Kendall- Kenny.

-¿Si?- volvió a preguntar Kendall.

-Entonces ¿iras conmigo a España?- pregunto Sam.

Kendall sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Aun no lo sé Sam- contesto Kendall y se quedó dormido sacando antes unas últimas lágrimas…

**¿Que opinan? ¿Les gusto? ¿Me odian? Yo también lo aria. Comenten que tal les pareció y como dije antes si quieren insultarme, bienvenidos :)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. ADIÓS :D**


	14. Capitulo 14: Lagrimas

**Hola ¿como están? Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo... tarde pero aquí esta. Disfrútenlo.**

**Narrador. 10:00 pm.**

Kendall se había despertado y noto que Sam ya no estaba en su cama, pero el aún seguía desnudo, vio que en su mesita había una nota, era de Sam.

_Kenny:_

_Tuve que salir, ya sabes cómo son estos trabajos que son más activos por la noche, en fin, me la pase increíble contigo y espero que esto pronto se repita._

_Nos vemos después Kenny. Te amo._

_Atte: Sam._

Kendall se alegró por eso, pero después no pudo evitar sacar unas lágrimas, se sentía mal, muy sucio. Después tomo su celular para ver la hora y vio que tenía 2 llamadas perdidas de Logan y un mensaje. Él lo empezó a leer.

-Kenny cuando leas esto por favor llámame- decía el mensaje.

Kendall no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero él sabía que necesitaba estar con Logan, así que decidió llamarlo.

Kendall marco el número de Logan y 3 timbres después contesto Logan.

-¿Hola?- contesto Logan.

-Logie ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Kendall.

-Mejor dicho ¿Cómo estás tú?- dijo Logan con tono medio molesto- hace 2 horas que te llame y no sé nada de ti.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Kendall- pero me quede dormido.

-¿Estás bien Kendall?- pregunto Logan notando que la voz de Kendall se escuchaba quebrada.

-Si- dijo Kendall, que no quería que Logan se diera cuanta- estoy bien.

-Bien- dijo Logan sin estar convencido- te quería preguntar que si vas a venir a mi casa.

Kendall vio la hora, eran las 10:15.

-Oh… si ahí estaré a las 11- dijo Kendall.

-Okey… entonces ahí te espero- dijo Logan.

-Si- dijo Kendall- adiós.

-Adiós- dijo Logan- te amo.

Pero al mismo tiempo que Logan dijo eso Kendall colgó el teléfono.

**Narra Logan.**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me habla así? Tal vez tuvo un día cansado y eso es todo… si eso debe ser.

**Narrador.**

Kendall colgó y volvió a acostarse, en verdad se sentía mal, se sentía como una puta, no quería ver a Sam, pero después de esto Sam lo iría a ver con más frecuencia y no aceptaría un no como respuesta de Kendall por lo de España.

Kendall se levantó de la cama y sintió un dolor dentro de él, Sam no se destacaba por ser alguien gentil a la hora del sexo, al contrario a él no le importaba si te lastimaba.

Se fue a la ducha, no quería sentir la suciedad que le había hecho Sam, Kendall no paraba de llorar, él no era así pero al parecer esta vez sí le afecto mucho. No podía detener las lágrimas, enserio estaba muy lastimado, por dentro y por fuera.

Tiempo después termino de bañarse y se vistió para irse a casa de Logan, el esperaba que eso lo alegrara más. Cuando iba a salir de su casa ya eran las 11:30 así que Kendall se dio prisa para no preocupar a Logan por su retraso.

15 minutos después ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de Logan, y el timbro. Segundos después salió Logan y abrazo a Kendall.

-Kenny- dijo Logan sin dejar de abrazar a Kendall- me preocupe mucho.

-Lo siento- dijo Kendall- pero el tiempo se me paso volando.

-Descuida… te entiendo- dijo Logan.

Kendall entro a casa de Logan, y rápidamente Logan le robo un beso a Kendall. En el tiempo que duro ese beso Kendall se olvidó de todo, incluso de Sam.

-Perdona por preocuparte tanto- dijo Kendall- no fue mi intención.

Kendall abrazo a Logan, él no podía aguantar y comenzó a llorar.

-Kenny ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Logan asustado.

Kendall no podía decirle el motivo real por el cual estaba así.

-Nada… mmm… solo me lleve un susto- mintió Kendall.

-¿Un susto?- repitió Logan- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Vi a unos tipos que me estaban siguiendo- mentía Kendall- y no se me imagine que eran los mismos que me acuchillaron la pierna.

-Oh ya veo- contesto Logan- bueno pero lo bueno es que ya estás aquí.

Logan volvió a acercarse a Kendall para besarlo pero sintió su cara muy mojada.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- volvió a preguntar Logan.

-Si- contesto Kendall aun derramando lágrimas- y más ahora que estoy contigo.

Kendall no quería que Logan sospechara nada así que lo abrazo y lo besó.

-Y dime ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital?- pregunto Kendall para cambiar el tema.

-Bien- contesto Logan- mañana tengo el examen para el intercambio.

-Ojala te valla bien- dijo Kendall.

Logan volvió a besar a Kendall, esta vez Kendall correspondió el beso, cosa que alegro a Logan.

-(bostezo) que sueño- dijo Logan- ¿Te quedas a dormir?

-Claro que si- ambos se fueron a la habitación de Logan.

Estuvieron platicando y besándose por un rato, hasta que Logan se quedó dormido en los brazos de Kendall.

Kendall no podía dormir, aún estaba lastimado, no quería volver a serle infiel a Logan, pero iba a tener que volver a hacerlo si Sam vuelve a sospechar.

Kendall no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas, en eso sonó su celular, era un mensaje… de Sam.

_Te extraño mucho Kenny ya quiero irme contigo a España. Te amo._

Kendall saco más lagrimas definitivamente no sabía cómo iba a salir de esta.

**¿Que dicen? ¿Les gusto? No olviden comentar.**

**P.D. Perdón por tardarme en actualizar.**

**P.D. de la P.D. Hoy es mi cumpleaños :D**

**P.D. de la P.D. de la P.D. Soy de monterrey :B**

**Espero que les haiga gustado y no se olviden de comentar. Adiós.**


	15. Capitulo 15: Tu eres el indicado

**Hola ¿como están? aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten.**

**Narrador. 6:30 am.**

El despertador sonó, Logan fue el primero en levantase, no quiso levantar a Kendall porque vio que estaba muy cómodo.

Decidió bajar y hacer de desayunar algo para él y Kendall.

15 minutos después Kendall despertó a causa del olor de la comida que hacia Logan. Kendall recordó que no ceno esa noche y rápidamente bajo para saludar a su novio.

-Mmm que bien huele- dijo Kendall mientras abrazaba a Logan por atrás.

-Kenny me asustaste- dijo Logan mientras le deba un beso de buenos días a su novio.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Kendall- pero es que enserio huele rico, no sabía que sabias cocinar.

-Y no es por presumir eh pero tengo un sazón delicioso- dijo Logan.

-Me saque la lotería contigo- dijo Kendall y volvió a besar a su novio.

Kendall se había despertado de mejor humor que la última vez.

Los 2 comenzaron a desayunar, y a Kendall le gusto todo lo que hiso Logan.

-Esto es lo mejor que he comido- dijo Kendall.

Logan solo sonrió ante el comentario de Kendall. Cuando terminaron ambos empezaron a lavar todos los platos.

-Y dime ¿Qué hacemos hoy?- pregunto Logan.

-Mmm, buena pregunta Logie- contesto Kendall.

En eso sonó el teléfono de Logan.

Logan dejo solo a Kendall por un momento mientras contestaba, al parecer era su padre.

-Era mi papá- dijo Logan- me pidió que si podía ir por Dani a la escuela.

-¿A qué hora sale?- pregunto Kendall.

-12:30- respondió Logan.

-Bueno…. Son las 7:15… creo que tenemos algo de tiempo- dijo Kendall y comenzó a besar a su novio.

Fue un beso largo y poco después Kendall bajo al cuello de Logan. Esto éxito mucho a Logan.

-Mmm… Ke… Kenny… lo haces tan bien- gemía Logan.

Kendall comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos causando una marca en el cuello de Logan.

-¿Quieres regresar a la cama?- pregunto Kendall.

-Me encantaría- contesto Logan.

Logan dio 2 pasos pero se vio interrumpido porque Kendall lo cargo, segundos después Kendall coloco con mucha delicadeza a Logan en la cama.

-Que caballeroso- dijo Logan.

Kendall se puso arriba de Logan para seguir besando su cuello. Segundos después fue bajando y le levanto a Logan su camisa para comenzar a chuparle los pezones.

-Mmm… Kenny… se siente tan bien- gemía Logan.

-Y saben bien- contesto Kendall.

Logan se sonrojo por ese comentario, pero su sonrojo se aumentó más cuando vio que Kendall se quitaba su camisa y dejaba ver su abdomen.

Kendall le quito la camisa a Logan para estar más cómodo, y después con su lengua comenzó a rodear todo su abdomen.

-Ah… Kenny… n… no te detengas- pedía Logan.

Kendall cumplió las ordenes de Logan y siguió lamiendo todo su abdomen, de pronto fue bajando y desabrocho el pantalón de Logan y se los quito junto con su ropa interior.

-Parece que alguien está impaciente- dijo Kendall mientras masturbaba el pene de Logan.

Kendall se metió el pene de Logan a la boca y comenzó a hacer movimientos lentos, cosa que a Logan lo volvía loco.

-Ah… Kenny… mas… ra…pido- pedía Logan en gemidos.

Kendall comenzó a moverse más rápido como se lo pidió Logan. De pronto Logan lo detuvo.

-Aun no quiero correrme- dijo Logan.

Logan le desabrocho los pantalones a Kendall, pero batallo un poco debido que su pene erecto no le facilitaba nada.

Logan e introdujo el pene de Kendall. Primero la punta.

-Oh Logie… no seas… tan malo- decía Kendall porque Logan tardaba en moverse, pero a Kendall le gustaba.

Poco después se metió todo el pene a la boca y comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo.

-Mmmm… Logie… si… que bien lo…. haces- dijo Kendall.

Después de un rato Kendall también detuvo a Logan con la misma escusa.

Kendall quería que Logan disfrutara así que antes de meter su pene dentro de el metió su dedo.

-Ah Kenny que bien se siente- dijo Logan y después Kendall le metió el segundo dedo- Ah…. Mmm… Kenny… sigue no pares.

Cuando Kendall ya no aguanto más la excitación metió su pene dentro de Logan.

-Te gusta esto Logie- dijo Kendall mientras movía sus caderas.

-M… me… me encanta- dijo Logan que apenas podía hablar por la excitación.

Kendall cada vez iba más rápido llegando hasta la próstata de Logan, esto a él lo volvía loco, nunca había experimentado tanto placer con otra persona.

Logan pedía a gritos que no se detuviera.

-No me voy a detener si dices mi nombre- dijo Kendall.

-Mmm… Kenny… Kenny… no me cansare de decirlo- dijo Logan entre gemidos.

Así pasaron hasta 2 horas… 2 horas en lo que todo paso.

Hasta que Kendall y Logan estuvieron a punto de llegar al climax.

-Logie… creo que me voy a venir- dijo Kendall que estaba a punto de salir de Logan.

-Espera- lo detuvo Logan- hazlo… dentro… d… de mí.

-Como ordenes Logie- dijo Kendall.

Kendall deposito todo su semen dentro de Logan, esto a él lo volvió loco y se vino en la cara de Kendall.

-Sabes delicioso ¿sabes?- dijo Kendall mientras probaba el semen de Logan.

Ambos se acostaron súper cansados y se quedaron dormidos, cuando Logan volvió a despertar vio que eran las 12:25.

-Kendall- dijo Logan mientras movía a Kendall.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kendall.

-Ya son las 12:25, tenemos que ir por Dani- dijo Logan apurado.

Ambos chicos se vistieron y se fueron por Dani a la escuela, donde llegaron 10 minutos tarde.

-Perdón por llegar tarde Dani pero "había mucho tráfico"- se disculpó Logan.

-Te vamos a recompensar- dijo Kendall.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Dani un poco enojado.

-Bueno la feria abre hoy ¿les gustaría ir? Yo invito- ofreció Kendall.

En todo el camino de regreso Dani estuvo festejando. Cuando llegaron a casa Logan fue a hacer de comer, y Kendall fue a ayudarle, cuando le llego un mensaje… de Sam.

¿Dónde estás?- decía el mensaje.

Kendall no quiso contestar el mensaje-desde que Sam regreso por primera vez a Kendall no le importo… el solo quería estar junto a SU NOVIO Logan…

**¿Que dicen? ¿Les gusto? A y por cierto gracias por las felicitaciones :D me la pase super.**

**P.D. Esto se pone cada vez mejor**

**P.D. de la P.D. Enojo masivo de Sam se acerca.**

**P.D. de la P.D. de la P.D. No se olviden de comentar ;D**

**P.d de la P.D. de la P.D. de la P.D. Me gusta el pay :B**


	16. Capitulo 16: La feria

**Hola ¿Como están? aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo un poco tarde pero tube un poco de problemas e imprevistos en mi casa. Pero bueno disfruten el capitulo.**

**Narrador. 6:30 pm.**

Kendall había pasado todo el día con Logan y Dani. Había recibido varias llamadas y mensajes de Sam, pero el no contesto a ninguna, el quería dedicar todo su tiempo a SU novio y SU cuñadito.

Los 3 se estaban preparando para irse a la feria como le habían prometido a Dani.

Dani estaba muy emocionado por llegar a la feria, cada 2 minutos preguntaba si ya mero llegaban.

30 minutos después habían llegado al parque de diversiones, Dani estaba muy emocionado. Pagaron las entradas y entraron.

-Y bien Dani ¿A dónde te quieres subir primero?- le pregunto Logan a Dani.

-Mmm ¡al carrusel!- dijo Dani muy emocionado.

Fueron a hacer cola y cuando Dani subió Kendall y Logan se pusieron a platicar.

-Fuiste muy bueno al querer invitarnos aquí- dijo Logan.

-Lo que sea por mi novio… y mu cuñadito- dijo Kendall sacando la lengua.

Logan rio un poco pero su risa fue interrumpida porque Kendall lo beso.

A Logan le encanto ese beso, pero se sintió incómodo con las miradas de todas las personas que se les quedaban mirando y hablando a sus espaldas.

*No tienen vergüenza* *Que asco me dan* *Pobre el niño que viene con ellos, que mal ejemplo* *Que se vallan a un hotel*- fueron unas de las palabras que Logan escuchaba.

Logan se sintió muy mal y apenado por esos comentarios, tanto que rápidamente se despegó de Kendall y se puso triste. Eso a Kendall no le gusto y dijo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kendall.

-Nada- contesto Logan.

-¿Te molesta lo que la gene diga?- volvió a preguntar Kendall.

-Un poco… pero déjalo así- dijo Logan para evitar problemas.

-¡A toda la bola de chismosos que están hablando a nuestras espaldas por favor preocúpense por sus asuntos y cuiden que no se les pierdan sus hijos!- dijo Kendall en voz alta para que todos a su alrededor lo escucharan.

Kendall vio como Logan sonrió aun con la cabeza baja.

-No te preocupes por toda esta gente que no entiende que es el amor Logie- dijo Kendall y volvió a besar a su novio.

-Te quiero- dijo Logan después del beso.

Cuando Dani salió del carrusel tomo la mano de Logan y sorpresivamente también tomo la mano de Kendall. Esto hiso que la gente volviera a decir cosas a sus espaldas, pero esta vez a nadie le importo.

Así pasaron varias horas donde se subieron a varios juegos, los 3 salían de los carros chocones y después se escucharon rugir las tripas de Dani.

-¿Tienes hambre Dani?- pregunto Logan.

-Si- contesto Dani- podría comerme un elefante.

-Bueno creo que es buen momento para cenar algo- propuso Kendall.

Logan y Dani fueron a sentarse y Kendall fue a comprar unas hamburguesas y unos refrescos.

-Hola ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- pregunto el chico que atendía a Kendall.

-Me puede dar 2 hamburguesas adulto y 1 de niño y 3 refrescos por favor- pidió Kendall.

-Claro son $85 – respondió el cajero y Kendall noto que le sonreía mucho.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Kendall mientras le daba el dinero.

5 minutos después el cajero le dio su orden y Kendall sentía que ese chico no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Bien aquí esta- dijo Kendall mientras ponía la comida en la mesa.

-Gracias- dijeron Logan y Dani al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo Dani?- pregunto Kendall.

-¡Si, y mucho!- contesto Dani.

Los chicos terminaron de comer y Dani quería entrar a un juego que era un paseo en una mini lancha, pero había mucha fila. En eso se encontraron con la madre de un amigo de Dani y se ofreció a llevarlo, pues ella y s hijo seguían y faltaba una persona. Logan acepto y dejaron a Kendall y Logan solos.

-¿Y bien? Ahora que estamos solos ¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto Kendall coquetamente.

-¿Qué tal a la rueda de la fortuna?- ofreció Logan.

Los chicos subieron a la rueda, ya ahí estando solos.

-Kenny, fuiste muy valiente en decir eso en el carrusel- dijo Logan.

-Bueno, no iba a dejar que insultaran a mi novio ni a mi cuñadito- respondió Kendall

Kendall volvió a besar a Logan.

El paseo fue genial cuando bajaron de la rueda Dani ya había salido.

-Bien Dani, ya tenemos que irnos- dijo Logan.

-No- dijo Dani en tono triste.

-Tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde- dijo Logan.

Al final lograron convencer a Dani de irse.

-Te quedas a dormir en mi casa hoy- le pregunto Logan a Kendall.

-No podre- respondió Kendall – mañana tengo que despertarme super temprano para el trabajo.

Logan dejo a Kendall en su departamento sin antes darle un beso de despedida a Kendall.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo Logan.

-Adiós Logie- respondió Kendall- adiós Dani.

Kendall entro a su casa y estaba todo oscuro.

-Así que Logan no es tu novio y es hetero ¿eh?- dijo una voz familiar.

-SAM- dijo Kendall asustado.

-ME MENTISTE- Dijo Sam enojado- ESTAS CON OTRO.

Acto seguido Sam le dio una bofetada a Kendall. Kendall no se podía mover por el susto. Estaba en problemas…

**¿Que dicen? ¿Les gusto? Los dejare con el suspenso hahahaha soy malo (ok no) pero bueno nos vemos mañana. ¿Que tendrá que hacer Kendall para evitar que Sam lastime a Logan y Dani? Los dejo con la pregunta. Adiós. :D**


	17. Capitulo 17: La furia de Sam

**Hola como están? Pues aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Disfrútenlo.**

**Narrador.**

Kendall estaba tirado en el suelo, inmóvil por el miedo. Nunca había visto a Sam tan enojado con él.

-¡SAM TRANQUILIZATE!- fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir Kendall.

-¡QUIERES QUE ME CALME! ¡ME MENTISTE!- dijo Sam furioso.

-Tranquilo – dijo Kendall- para empezar yo nunca te engañe-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Sam.

-Que tú y yo no somos nada- respondió Kendall.

-Entonces ¿si estas con Logan? – pregunto Sam.

-… Si- respondió Kendall.

-Pues no por mucho tiempo- dijo Sam.

-Espera ¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Kendall asustado- no… te prohíbo que te le acerques.

-¿Y tú quién eres para decirme que tengo que hacer?- pregunto Sam.

-Lo mismo te digo ¿Quién eres para prohibirme salir con otras personas que no seas tú?- respondió Kendall.

-Es diferente- dijo Sam.

-No… no es diferente- respondió Kendall- Sam lo nuestro ya se acabo

-No… no lo permitiré- dijo Sam.

-Sam por favor no hagas esto más difícil- pidió Kendall.

-Entonces ese día en el que tú y yo tuvimos sexo ¿no significo nada?- pregunto Sam.

-Lo hice para proteger a Logan- revelo Kendall.

-¡NO PUEDE SER KENDALL!- grito Sam.

-Perdóname Sam, pero mi amor por ti se acabó desde el día que me dejaste en Estados Unidos.

-¡No uses esa escusa!- dijo Sam.

-Pues es la verdad- dijo Kendall.

-Solo dime una cosa- dijo Sam.

Kendall se puso nervioso.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kendall.

-¿Ya no sientes ni una pizca de amor por mí?- pregunto Sam.

Kendall sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, sabia la respuesta pero no quería decirla porque tenía miedo de como reaccionaria Sam.

-No… lo siento- dijo Kendall.

Sam solo se quedó parado ahí destrozado.

-Bien me tengo que ir- dijo Sam segundos después.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Kendall temiendo que fuera a casa de Logan.

-A el hotel- contesto Sam- tengo que empacar… mañana sale mi vuelo a España.

Sam se marchó de la casa de Kendall y este se quedó más tranquilo. Al parecer se había librado de Sam, y el solo se preguntó.

-¿Cuándo tiempo durara esta tranquilidad?

**Aquí**** termina el capi. Disculpen si es corto, pero es asi porque les tengo una sorpresa. Bien una vez mas no podre publicar este fin de semana (ahora si a mis papas se les ocurre salir los fines de semanas) pero bueno nos vemos el Lunes con capítulos con mas sorpresas ¿Que pasara? Descubranlo el Lunes. Adiós :D**


	18. Capitulo 18: La despedida de Sam

**Hola ¿como están? ¿me extrañaron el fin de semana? Yo a ustedes si, pero bueno aquí estoy devuelta y con un nuevo capitulo. Disfrútenlo.**

**Narra Kendall.**

20 minutos después de que Sam se fue llame a Logan, quería saber si está bien. Le marque a su celular y me puse un poco impaciente por que no me contestaba, pero 5 timbres después por fin contesto.

-Hola- me dijo Logan, aunque sonaba todavía dormido.

-Hola Logie- le dije a Logan más aliviado.

-Kenny bebe no lo tomes a mal pero ¿sabes qué hora es?- me pregunto Logan aun adormilado.

-Perdona amor, pero estaba preocupado por ti y Dani- le respondí Logan.

-¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?- me pregunto Logan.

No contaba con eso, así que una vez más le mentí a Logan.

-Bueno… mmm… pues es que dicen que… vieron a un criminal peligroso por el rumbo de tu casa- le mentí.

-Oh ¿enserio?- me pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Si… por favor ten cuidado…. Cierra todo muy bien- fue lo único que le dije a Logan.

-Okey lo hare, gracias Kenny- me dijo Logan- nos vemos mañana adiós.

-Adiós- le colgué a Logan.

Me tranquilice mucho, Sam no había ido a casa de Logan. A decir verdad creo que Sam no sabía dónde vive Logan.

**Narrador.**

Kendall estaba muy contento, al parecer Sam había entendido que él estaba enamorado de Logan.

Kendall se fue a dar una ducha antes de dormir. Tomo un baño de agua caliente para aliviar su esteres, estaba funcionando.

Cuando termino mientras se vestía escucho su celular salió del baño solo con la parte baja de la pijama para ir por su celular, era Sam.

(¿Ahora qué pasa?)- se preguntó Kendall.

-¿Hola?- contesto Kendall.

-Kendall- contesto Sam, pero esta vez su tono era más bajo y no lo llamo como Kenny.

-Sam… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kendall.

-¿Podríamos vernos por última vez?- pregunto Sam.

-Sam… no creo que sea una buena idea- respondió Kendall.

-Por favor Kendall, y te juro que ya nunca te volveré a molestar- pidió Sam.

-Está bien… te espero aquí- acepto Kendall.

-Gracias Kendall… adiós- después Sam colgó.

(No puedo creer que haiga aceptado esto)- pensó Kendall.

Kendall fue a vestirse, no quería que Sam lo viera semidesnudo.

Pasaron 15 minutos y Sam llego.

Hola Kendall- dijo Sam.

-Hola Sam- dijo Kendall- pasa.

Sam entro al departamento de Kendall.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto Kendall.

-Solo quería venir a despedirme- dijo Sam.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Kendall- ¿sin trucos?

-Si… ya entendí que entre tú y yo ya no puede pasar nada.- dijo Sam.

-Sam… perdona pero- Kendall se vio interrumpido.

-Descuida… creo que también fue mi culpa… si también hice mal en dejarte solo en Estados Unidos- dijo Sam.

-Me alegro que lo entiendas- dijo Kendall.

De pronto una alarma sonó del celular de Sam.

-Bien tengo que irme- dijo Sam- mi vuelo saldrá en 6 horas y tengo que dormir.

-Okey- dijo Kendall- adiós.

-Adiós- dijo Sam.

Sam se marchó y fue directo a su auto, pero antes de entras escucho a Kendall.

-¡Sam!- grito Kendall.

-¿Si?- pregunto Sam.

-¡Espero que encuentres a alguien con quien puedas ser feliz!- dijo Kendall.

-Sam sonrió ante el comentario de Kendall- ¡Gracias!

Sam se marchó, y al parecer también se marchó de la vida de Kendall.

Kendall se fue a dormir, tenía que dormir para ir a trabajar.

**Al día siguiente.**

Kendall despertó temprano, y noto que tenía un mensaje de Logan.

_Buenos días Kenny._

_Espero que haigas amanecido de maravilla. Hoy me entregan los resultados._

Kendall sonrió por el mensaje, y el escribió:

_Logie mucha suerte amor, yo sé que lograras conseguir algo genial. Nos vemos al rato cuando salgamos del trabajo. Mantenme informado._

_P.D. Te amo._

Kendall salió de su casa y tomo su moto para ir a su trabajo.

Ya ahí estaba esperando sus primeros pedidos. En eso sonó su teléfono… era Sam otra vez.

-Hola- contesto Kendall.

-Hola Kendall ya sé que dije que no te iba a volver a hablar- dijo Sam- pero necesitaba escucharte por última vez.

-Te entiendo- dijo Kendall.

-Bien mi vuelo sale en 2 horas y quería decirte que si algún día vas a España ahí te espero- dijo Sam.

-Gracias… lo tomare en cuenta- respondió Kendall.

-Bien una última cosa más que tengo que decirte… espero que seas muy feliz con Logan y que te valla muy… ¡OH MIERDA!- dijo Sam.

Kendall no entendió por qué Sam reacciono así, pero después desde el teléfono escucho unos gritos… y disparos.

-¡Sam! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- pregunto Kendall asustado.

Pero no contesto nada, segundo después la llamada se cortó.

Kendall estaba en shok. No sabía que estaba pasando.

Pasaron 20 minutos. Kendall estaba asustado cuando escucho que una de las cajeras lo llamo para que viera la televisión.

Kendall fue rápidamente y vio que era una reportera que estaba afuera del aeropuerto.

_Interrumpimos su programa para reportarles un tiroteo en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de México. Al parecer un hombre llamado Sam Payne fue arrestado por narcotráfico en México, España y los Estados Unidos, afortunadamente nadie salió lastimado y este hombre lo trasladaran a Estados Unidos donde ahí decidirán su condena donde se dice que será entre 50 años o cadena perpetúa, los mantendremos informados._

Kendall estaba en shok, no lo podía creer, Sam había caído, todo para él se había acabado. Kendall derramo unas lágrimas.

Él quería que Sam lo dejara en paz, pero no lo quería de esa manera.

Pero entonces se vieron interrumpidos sus pensamientos cuando una de las cajeras le dio los pedidos de las pizzas.

Kendall estaba pensativo, pero después algo le preocupo, ¿Qué pasaba si Logan se enteraba? Logan conocía a Sam, eso hiso que Kendall se asustara, ahora Kendall debería impedir que Logan viera las noticias.

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? No se olviden de comentar. El final se esta acercando. Pero los problemas aun no acaban, al contrario. Si quieren saber mas no se pierdan el próximo capitulo. Adiós. :D**

**P.D. Los quiero a todos. Ustedes son mi inspiración.**


	19. Capitulo 19: Resultados

**Hola ¿Como están? Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, ya son los ****últimos, si todo sale bien el final sera entre el viernes o el domingo. Pero bueno disfruten el capitulo.**

**Narrador.**

Kendall estaba muy preocupado porque Logan se enterara acerca de lo de Sam. También estaba preocupado por Sam, pero por el ya no podía hacer nada.

Por suerte a Kendall le dieron salida temprano y se fue rápidamente al hospital para ver a Logan y evitar que el viera la noticia.

Llego 15 minutos antes de que acabara el turno de Logan, así que tenía que esperarlo en la sala.

Cuando Logan salió de su consultorio se sorprendió al ver a Kendall ahí.

-Kenny ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Logan.

-Bueno me dieron salida temprano así que quise venir aquí contigo- dijo Kendall y después beso a su novio.

-Oh me alegro- dijo Logan.

-Y dime ¿ya te dieron los resultados?- pregunto Kendall para hacer platica.

-Si- contesto Logan- me los dieron esta mañana, pero no lo eh querido ver.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kendall.

-Porque quería verlo junto a ti- respondió Logan.

-Bien… pues qué esperas ábrelo- dijo Kendall.

-Prefiero hacerlo en casa- dijo Logan.

-Está bien- dijo Kendall y beso la frente de Logan- como mi chico quiera.

Ambos chicos tomaron rumbo hacia casa de Logan, él estaba impaciente por abrir el sobre y saber si paso el examen.

Tardaron 30 minutos en llegar a casa de Logan, una vez que llegaron Logan dijo.

-Buen pondré las noticias dicen que hubo un tiroteo o algo así en el aeropuerto- dijo Logan dirigiéndose a la televisión.

-No espera- dijo Kendall.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Logan.

-¿No crees que deberíamos ver ya los resultados?- pregunto Kendall para cambiar de tema.

-Creo que tienes razón- contesto Logan.

Logan tomo el sobre con los resultados, lo abrió y comenzó a leer en su mente.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Kendall al cabo de unos minutos.

-Pase… me van a transferir- dijo Logan y de pronto en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa.

-Logie… ¡Felicidades!- dijo Kendall y lo cargo y lo beso.

Fue un beso largo, el mejor que se hubieran dado.

-Entonces ¿A dónde te transfieren?- pregunto Kendall.

-¡A Estados Unidos!- dijo Logan aún muy feliz.

Tan pronto como Kendall escucho eso su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Kendall otra vez.

-A Estados Unidos- volvió a responder Logan.

El mundo de Kendall se desvaneció, de todos los lugares que pudieron escoger. A Logan le toco en Estados Unidos, el lugar que él no puede volver.

-Me transfieren en 2 semanas- dijo Logan.

-Que bien- dijo Kendall fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Kenny iremos a Estados Unidos- dijo Logan- ¿iras conmigo verdad?

-… S… si… claro que si- dijo Kendall.

Kendall no lo podía creer, justo cuando se iba a dar un respiro de Sam y ahora pasa esto. No sabía cómo iba a salir de esta.

-Oh Kenny estoy tan feliz- dijo Logan y abrazo a su novio.

Kendall no sabía porque le había dicho a Logan que si iría con él, estaba en un problema… y muy grande.

-Lo siento… tengo que irme- dijo Kendall y se despegó de Logan- nos vemos después… adiós.

Kendall se marchó rápidamente ocasionando que Logan entristeciera.

-(¿Qué pasa?)- se preguntó Logan a el mismo.

Kendall tomo su moto y se fue rumbo a su casa. Estaba destrozado, no sabía cómo decirle la verdad a Logan. Él no lo quería perder, pero tampoco quería que Logan no cumpliera sus sueños.

-(¿Por qué?)- se dijo Kendall a el mismo- (¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?)… (Justo cuando pensé que las cosas iba a mejorar)

Kendall estaba muy deprimido, tanto que ya casi chocaba por eso.

El llego a su casa, se desvistió, y fue a tomarse un baño para tranquilizarse.

Pero eso no funciono, al contrario, empezó a sacar lágrimas. No quería perder a Logan.

Kendall no podía parar las lágrimas, estaba destrozado, el solo deseaba que ese día fuese un sueño y que despertara y nada de eso hubiera pasado… lamentablemente era real.

Kendall escucho su celular, era un mensaje de Logan.

_¿Estás bien?_- decía el mensaje.

-Kendall lloro aún más, y después contesto- _Si lo siento, pero no me sentía bien._

Kendall derramo sus últimas lágrimas, toda esa tristeza le había dado sueño.

Se acostó temprano, ni siquiera comió algo, el solo quería dormir y despertar al día siguiente con la esperanza de que nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Enserio Kendall amaba a Logan, y no quería separarse de el para nada.

Al parecer la hora de contarle a Logan la verdad había llegado…

**¿Que dicen? ¿Les gusto? Díganmelo saber en los comentario. Ya empieza la cuenta regresiva para el final. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós.**


	20. Capitulo 20: Problemas

**Hola ¿Como están? Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Disfrútenlo.**

**Narrador.**

Kendall estaba muy nervioso. Ya había pasado 1 semana desde que a Logan le dieron los resultados, y él no le había dicho que no iba a poder ir con él.

Cada vez que él se animaba a decirle a Logan él siempre ponía una sonrisa y eso de alguna forma le hacía a Kendall un nudo en la garganta.

Ese día Kendall y Logan estaban en su tiempo libre.

-(Bien Kendall tienes que decírselo ahora) – se dijo Kendall a el mismo en sus pensamientos.

-Kenny ¿me escuchaste?- dijo Logan.

-Mm perdona estoy un poco ido ¿Qué decías?- dijo Kendall.

-Te decía que Dani dice que te va a extrañar mucho- dijo Logan.

Kendall estaba devastado, puede que después de esa confesión ya nunca vuelva a ver ni a Dani ni a Logan.

-Si bueno… hablando del viaje- Kendall no podía hablar.

-Si ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Logan sonriendo.

Kendall no lo podía decir, ni menos quería quitarle la emoción a Logan.

-Mmm… que… estoy ansioso… por ir contigo- dijo Kendall.

-Yo igual- dijo Logan- solo piénsalo, tu y yo viviendo juntos.

Kendall estaba sufriendo por dentro, no sabía cómo decirle la verdad a Logan.

-Ya quiero que termine la semana- dijo Logan.

-Si… yo también- dijo Kendall- (estúpido deja de decir esas cosas, solo dile la verdad)

Así paso el tiempo y Kendall no pudo abrir la boca para decirle la verdad a Logan, enserio no quería perder a Logan… él lo amaba.

Cuando Kendall y Logan se dieron cuenta, ya era hora de que regresaran al trabajo, Kendall había perdido otra oportunidad.

-(¿Qué hago? Amo a Logan, y no quiero perderlo)- pensó Kendall- (no me imagino mi vida sin él)

Kendall estaba muy estresado, cada vez se acercaba mas el día de la partida, él no quería herir a Logan, pero eso era inevitable.

Pasaron los días, y cada vez que Kendall se lo iba a decir un nudo se le hacía en la garganta.

Así paso el tiempo y llegaron a un día antes de la partida.

Ambos chicos estaban en casa de Logan.

-Mañana Kenny- dijo Logan emocionado- mañana es el gran día.

-Si- contesto Kendall desanimado- mañana…

Con cada segundo que pasaba Kendall se ponía más y más nervioso, aun no sabía cómo decírselo a Logan.

-Logie. llamo Kendall.

-¿Si Kenny?- pregunto Logan.

-Quiero pedirte algo- dijo Kendall.

-Claro ¿Qué es?- pregunto Logan.

-¿Sin importar lo que pase, tu y yo no dejaremos de amarnos?

-Claro- respondió Logan.

-Promételo- dijo Kendall.

-Está bien. Dijo Logan- Lo prometo.

Kendall beso a su novio en los labios… este podía ser su último beso de pareja. Kendall comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa Kenny? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Logan.

-Nada… *snif*… solo estoy emocionado.

Logan beso a Kendall y le dijo que no llorara. Así pasaron las horas y Logan se quedó dormido.

Kendall se fue a su casa con el pretexto de que tenía que terminar de empacar y arreglar unos papeles.

**Al día siguiente.**

Logan y Kendall se habían quedado de ver en el aeropuerto, enfrente de la terminal C. Logan ya había llegado. Y esperaba impacientemente a Kendal, ya llegaba tarde.

Cuando por fin apareció Logan dijo:

-Kenny que bueno que ya llegaste, me tenías preocupado… mm espera ¿Dónde está tu maleta?

-No traje- respondió Kendall.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Logan.

-Porque… *Snif*… n… no… voy a ir contigo… yo me quedo en México.

-Logan estaba en shok, y solo dijo- ¡¿Qué?!... estas bromeando ¿verdad?

-No Logie… lo siento… no podré ir contigo...

**¿Les gusto? El final esta cada vez mas cerca. Nos vemos pronto. Adiós :)**


	21. Capitulo 21: La verdad

**Hola ¿Como están? Aquí les traigo el nuevo y el antepenúltimo capitulo de esta historia. Disfrútenlo.**

**Narrador. **

Lo siento… no puedo irme contigo a los Estados Unidos- dijo Kendall entre lágrimas.

A Logan le comenzaron a salir lágrimas, él quería estar soñando en ese momento… pero no era así, esto era real.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunto Logan.

-Es que no puedo… y me duele decirte la verdad- respondió Kendall.

-¿Es que ya no me quieres?... ¿fui solo un juguete sexual para ti?- pregunto Logan.

-No… no digas eso… tú no eres eso, yo aún te amo- dijo Kendall.

-¿Entonces? Dime la verdad- pidió Logan.

Kendall no quería decirlo, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

-Bien… te lo diré- dijo Kendall- pero por favor, no me odies después de esto.

Kendall tomo un respiro y tomo a Logan del hombro y lo llevo a unas sillas.

-Logie si quiero ir contigo… pero no puedo- dijo Kendall.

-¿Pero porque?- pregunto Logan.

-Es por mi pasado- respondió Kendall.

-¿Tu pasado?- dijo Logan.

-Logie ¿te has preguntado porque evito contestar tus preguntas acerca de mi vida anterior en Estados Unidos?- pregunto Kendall.

Logan entonces recordó, era verdad cada vez que él le preguntaba a Kendall acerca de su vida anterior él no contestaba y cambiaba de tema.

-¿El que no vallas conmigo tiene que ver con esto?- pregunto Logan.

-Si- contesto Kendall.

-Dímelo- dijo Logan- dime todo lo que necesite saber.

Kendall seco las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos y después suspiro.

-Después de que mis padres fallecieron- dijo Kendall y tomo unos segundos de silencio- estaba solo y desesperado por dinero así que entre a una banda en EU. Sam me ayudo, para mí todo era de maravilla, hasta que algo salió mal y nos empezaron a buscar, yo no tuve más opción que mudarme aquí y empezar una nueva vida, pero créeme estoy arrepentido de eso, al 100%.

Logan estaba en shok, no podía creer eso.

-Logie sé que eso que hice fue estúpido pero cada día me arrepiento de eso- dijo Kendall- por favor no me odies.

Logan se quedó callado, sin decir ninguna palabra.

.Logie ¿estás bien?- pregunto Kendall- por favor no me odies.

-¡Eso es lo peor de todo!- dijo Logan entre sollozos- NO TE ODIO.

Logan beso a Kendall, pero él no quería hacer eso, es como si su cuerpo lo necesitara.

-Logie… después de esto no quiero que te quedes aquí- dijo Kendall- quiero que te vayas a E.U. y cumplas tu sueño.

-Última llamada para el vuelo 3594 con destino a E.U. favor de abordar ahora mismo- dijo el altavoz.

-Ese es mi vuelo- dijo Logan serio.

-Logie… enserio perdóname- dijo Kendall y se acercó para abrazarlo.

Logan rechazo ese abrazo y solo se fue, dejando solo a Kendall.

Ambos chicos estaban muy destruidos desde adentro.

Esta vez Kendall no tenía ningún plan para recuperar a su Logie…

**¿Que les pareció? Si todo sale bien el final sera el Domingo. Si hay mas publicaciones entre este capitulo y el de mañana, subo el final el sábado Bien nos vemos mañana. Adiós.**


	22. Capitulo 22: Decisiones

**Hola ¿Me extrañaron? Yo a ustedes si. Enserio estoy muy apenado por este GRAN retraso. Pero no se que paso, la pagina no aceptaba mi contraseña, y cuando la aceptaba no me dejaba actualizar. Pero bueno. Problema resuelto. Y aquí les traigo el penúltimo capitulo. Disfrútenlo.**

**Narrador.**

Ya había pasado casi 1 mes desde la partida de Logan. Kendall estaba triste, devastado, no quería hacer nada.

En todo ese tiempo Kendall le mando muchos mensajes a Logan:

"Logie por favor contéstame las llamadas o mensajes"

"Logie por favor discúlpame"

"Te amo"

A Logan se le salían las lágrimas cada vez que leía los mensajes, algo en Logan le decía que no debía contestarle a Kendall.

Por otro lado Kendall estaba en peligro de perder el empleo por tercera vez por su poco rendimiento.

Estaba muy desconcentrado todo el tiempo. En 6 ocasiones estuvo a punto de chocar.

Mientras Logan aunque no lo demostraba estaba sufriendo por dentro.

Cada vez que llegaba a su departamento el lloraba. Solo quería abrazar a Kendall y besarlo.

Ese día Logan había quedado en salir con una amiga que conoció en el hospital Joselyn.

Ella sabía todo sobre la relación de el con Kendall. Logan le había contado todo.

-¿Y porque no le has contestado ningún mensaje?- dijo Joselyn.

-Porque no quiero lastimarlo diciéndole que nunca volveré- contesto Logan.

-Pero lo amas ¿Por qué no volverías?- pregunto Joselyn.

-Porque esta oportunidad es única- dijo Logan.

-Pero podrías volver a presentar e incluso escoger otro lugar de intercambio- dijo Joselyn.

-¿Eso es verdad?- pregunto Logan.

-Si… incluso puedes escoger un examen para un país exacto- dijo Joselyn.

-Eso sí que no lo sabía- respondió Logan.

Aunque admito que te extrañaría Logan- admitió Joselyn.

Así pasaron los días, Logan tenía la cabeza metida en esa idea de regresar a México y pedir un cambio.

Extrañaba mucho a Kendall. No podía dormir. Ya era la tercera noche seguida.

Solo tenía 2 opciones: Olvidar a Kendall, o Volver a México.

**Con Kendall.**

Pr otra parte, Kendall iba de mal en peor. Llegaba a casa ebrio todas las noches. Y cada fin de semana desahogaba su depresión contratando sexoservidores, entre gemidos y gemidos a Kendall siempre se le escapaba gritar el nombre de Logan.

Pero para el no significaba nada más que sexo. Extrañaba hacerle el amor a Logan. Pero él sabía que nunca lo volvería a ver en la vida.

Incluso se preguntaba que si en realidad debió haber dejado ir a Sam.

Kendall muchas veces pensaba en el suicidio, pero nunca llegaba a más de pensamientos.

Estaba siempre al pendiente de su celular, por si Logan llamaba, pero nada siempre era lo mismo, sin ninguna noticia…

**1 semana después.**

**Con Logan.**

Logan estaba alistando sus cosas para irse.

Había decidió volver a México, y poder escuchar la verdadera historia de Kendall acerca de su tormentoso pasado.

Su vuelo saldría en 1 hora. Tomo un taxi y en 15 minutos llego al aeropuerto.

Estaba emocionado por volver a ver a Kendall.

Quería verlo, abrazarlo y besarlo.

Cuando era hora de subir Logan fue hasta el avión y espero a que partiera.

Paso el tiempo y escucho una voz:

_"A todos los pasajeros se les informa que en 30 minutos llegaremos a México así que preparen su equipaje y abrochen sus cinturones"_

Logan estaba emocionado, pronto volvería a ver a Kendall.

Pasaron 30 minutos y el avión aterrizo. Logan espero su equipaje y después fue a atención a clientes para que le pidieran un taxi.

Pero antes de llegar recibió un mensaje. Era de Kendall.

_Logie, no sabes cuánto he sufrido sin ti, me gustaría abrazarte y besarte, pero sé que eso nunca va a pasar… solo quiero decirte… adiós para siempre._

**Con Kendall.**

Kendall le mando ese último mensaje a Logan, tenía miedo de lo que iba a hacer, pero para él era la única opción para ya no sufrir.

En su mesa había muchas pastillas, todas las que Kendall pudo encontrar y comprar. Tomo un puño de pastillas y de agua para tragárselas… pero antes sintió su celular vibrar… un mensaje… ¡de Logan!

_"No hagas ninguna estupidez, estaré ahí en 30 minutos"_

Kendall no sabía qué hacer, solo sonrió…

**¿Que? ¿Les gusto? No se pierdan mañana el capitulo final. Adiós. Hasta mañana. No se olviden de comentar.**

**P.D. Si quieren tomar la novela para subirla a alguna pagina o adaptarla por mi no hay problema. Solo haganmelo saber y darme crédito :p. Adiós.**


	23. Capitulo final 23 Kogan

**Hola. Como les prometí, aquí esta el capitulo final. Disfrútenlo :D**

Logan estaba asustado. Estaba en camino a casa de Kendall, esperaba que Kendall viera su mensaje y Logan no trataba de imaginarse lo peor.

Desde que leyó el mensaje rápidamente le contesto _"No hagas ninguna estupidez, estaré ahí en 30 minutos" _ cosa rara ya que Logan era muy lento para escribir mensajes.

El trayecto del aeropuerto a casa de Kendall le pareció eterno a Logan, solo esperaba no llegar tarde.

Después de unos minutos que a Logan le parecieron horas por fin llego.

Tomo sus maletas, le pago al conductor y se dirigió a la puerta.

**Narra Kendall.**

Estaba nervioso, por fin después de 1 mes y medio lo vería y estoy dispuesto a arreglar las cosas.

_"Toc toc toc"_

Era la puerta… Logan por fin llego.

Fui corriendo a la puerta para abrirla, y ahí estaba, el chico que me volvía loco.

-… ¡LOGIE!- fue lo único que dije y lo abrase, dios extrañaba abrazarlo.

Pero hubo un problema. Él no me correspondió el abrazo…

**Narra Logan.**

En cuanto abrió la puerta vi eros hermosos ojos, no pasaron ni 5 segundos y el grito mi nombre y me abrazo.

Se sentía tan bien, pero por alguna razón mis brazos no respondieron y me quede así.

-Tenemos que hablar…- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Kendall rápidamente se separó de mí, estaba serio…demasiado.

-Claro pasa- me dijo.

Entre a su casa. Diablos estaba echa un desastre. Comida por aquí y por allá, ropa sucia en todas partes, muy diferente a la última vez a como yo lo recordaba.

Pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención, en su mesa había muchas pastillas y un pequeño puño a lado de esa montaña de pastillas.

Logan no quería imaginarse lo peor, pero estaba claro.

Por fin llegaron a su sala, que estaba al igual que el resto de su casa, echa un desastre.

-Disculpa todo este desastre- me dijo Kendall.

-Descuida, no hay problema- le dije.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe te extrañe Logie- me dijo Kendall.

Eso me encanto, aun no perdía su lado romántico… creo.

-Kendall, regrese… porque… porque… quiero escuchar tu versión, la verdad, y quiero que seas lo más sincero conmigo- le dije a Kendall.

**Narrador.**

Kendall estaba nervioso, él sabía que Logan le preguntaría eso, pero no creía estar listo.

-Yo… no se- dijo Kendall.

-Kendall, por favor dime la verdad- dijo Logan.

-Pero no sé cómo decírtelo- dijo Kendall- creo que o estoy listo.

-Kendall ¿me amas?- pregunto Logan.

-Claro que te amo Logie- contesto Kendall causando que Logan se sonrojara.

-Entonces por favor dime la verdad- dijo Logan.

-Está bien….- Kendall tomo un respiro- Hace 5 años perdí a mis padres… yo estaba devastado ellos murieron en un accidente de auto, las personas me querían llevar a un orfanato, pero yo no quería, así que escape de mi casa por un tiempo, meses después me dieron por muerto o eso creo y volví a casa, estaba hambriento y desesperado comencé a tomar pequeños trabajos pero para mí no era suficiente, después conocí a Sam, el me sedujo y comenzamos a salir, después él me dijo que podía ganar dinero fácil y mucho, para mí era genial así que comencé a robar y a hacer trabajos sucios, así lograron aceptarme en la banda donde estaba Sam, para mí era genial, tenía dinero y todo lo que quería, un día planeamos un robo a un casino pero todo salió mal, hubo muertes nos empezaron a buscar así que decidí escapar, aquí a México, ahí te conocí, para mí era todo perfecto, hasta que tu dijiste que te irías a Estados Unidos, quería ir contigo pensé que todo había acabado, hasta que Sam fue a Estados Unidos y lo capturaron… le dieron cadena perpetua.

-Wow- fue lo único que dijo Logan.

-Esa es la razón por la cual no pude ir contigo- dijo Kendal- ¿y tú? ¿Estás de vacaciones?

-No- contesto Logan- volví para quedarme, al menos por 1 año.

-¡¿Enserio?!- pregunto Kendall emocionado- ¿Cómo?

Logan le conto detalle por detalle a Kendall acerca do volver a hacer el examen para ir a otra parte con él.

-Enserio eso me hace feliz- dijo Kendall.

-Kendall ¿en realidad me extrañaste?- pregunto Logan.

-Claro que si ¿y tú Logie?- pregunto Kendall

-Por supuesto- dijo Logan.

Kendall sonrió y se acercó lentamente a Logan.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañaba- dijo Kendall.

Kendall comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Logan, era el mejor beso que dio en 1 mes. Logan lo disfrutaba, extrañaba los labios de Kendall.

Kendall empojo a Logan para que se recostara en el sillón y después comenzó a besarlo más y más.

-Kenny… te… te… amo- dijo Logan.

Kendall sonrió, se sentía feliz, como nunca.

-Y yo a ti Logie- dijo Kendall.

Kendall comenzó a besar el cuello de Logan dejando varias marcas. Después cargo a Logan y lo llevo a su habitación, cuando llegaron Kendall lo acostó con delicadeza.

-Así estaremos más cómodos- dijo Kendall y volvió a besar a Logan.

Poco a poco Kendall desabrochaba la camisa de Logan, poco a poco comenzó a rodear sus abdomen de Logan con su lengua cosa que a Logan lo excitaba más.

Pronto llego a los pantalones de Logan y noto una muy grande erección, algo que a Kendall le encanto.

-Quiero ser solo tuyo- dijo Logan.

-Ahora lo eres- contesto Kendall.

Kendall se despojó de su camisa y después se deshizo de los pantalones y de los boxers de Logan. Liberando el pene de Logan, Kendall juraba que estaba más grande.

Kendall comenzó con leves lamidas, causando que Logan gimiera, cosa que a Kendall lo volvía loco.

-Ah… mmm… Ke…Kenny… hazme tuyo- gemía Logan.

-Paciencia Logie paciencia- contesto Kendall.

Kendall se quitó el resto de su ropa para estar en contacto completo con su amado.

Comenzó a hacerle sexo oral a Logan para que su excitación fuera más.

-Aaaahh… Kenny… no pa… res… mmm… continua… ah- decía Logan mientras Kendall tenía el miembro de Logan en su boca.

A diferencia de Kendall, Logan no había tenido sexo desde el día que se separaron. Así que Logan disfrutaba eso al máximo.

Kendall sitio así por un rato más hasta que decidió que ya había que aumentar de nivel.

Lubrico 3 de sus dedos con saliva e introdujo 1 en la entrada de Logan.

Ahh…- gimió Logan.

Logan sintió un poco de dolor ya que se había desacostumbrado a que algo lo invadiera, pero Kendall lo iba a acostumbrar.

-Tranquilo Logie… recuerda… después te gustara- dijo Kendall.

Después de un rato introdujo un segunde dedo y después un tercero y comenzó a moverlos de arriba abajo.

-Aaaaaahh… aaaaa – gritaba Logan.

-Tranquilo Logie- decía Kendall.

Después de un rato los gritos se convirtieron en gemidos, y esa fue la señal para Kendall. Saco sus dedos y empezó a introducir su pene. Al principio hiso movimientos suaves y lentos, pero con el tiempo Logan le pedía más y más.

-Aaah… sii… Kenny… no te detengas- pedía Logan.

-Como ordenes Logie- dijo Kendall.

Duraron más de 1 hora hasta que Kendall sentía que pronto se iba a venir.

-Ahh… Logie… creo que me vengo- dijo Kendall.

-Yo tam… bien… hazlo dentro de mí- dijo Logan.

Y como Logan pidió, Kendall eyaculo adentro de Logan.

Después se tiraron a la cama, completamente cansados.

Solo se miraban a los ojos y se besaban, eso era más que mil palabras.

Hasta que Kendall recordó algo que había comprado para Logan días antes de que Logan le dijera que iría a Estados Unidos.

De el cajón de su mesa de noche saco una pequeña caja y se aseguró que Logan no la viera. Volvió a voltear a los ojos de Logan.

-Logie… te amo- dijo Kendall.

-Yo también te amo- contesto Logan.

-Kendall sonrió y puso la caja a la vista de Logan, la abrió y revelo un anillo- Logie ¿te casarías conmigo?

Logan se quedó helado, no se esperaba que Kendall dijera eso, pero el sabia la respuesta.

-Si… si… si Kenny ¡Quiero casarme contigo!- exclamo Logan.

Kendall coloco el anillo en el dedo de Logan y después se besaron.

**1 año después.**

La fiesta y la boda fue todo un éxito, los invitados ya se marchaban dejando solos a los recién casados.

Kendall abrazó a su ahora esposo y lo beso.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo Kendall.

-Y tú a mi igual- dijo Logan.

Ambos subieron a su habitación… hicieron el amor por primera vez como esposos.

**6 años después.**

Logan y Kendall estaban dejando en el Kinder a su hija Stefani. La adoptaron desde que era una bebe y era hermosa. Castaña de ojos verdes con las mejillas rosadas.

-No tengas miedo e amor- dijo Logan.

-Ya Logan parece que tienes miedo más tu que de ella- dijo Kendall sonriendo.

-¿Vendrán por mí al terminar la escuela?- pregunto la pequeña.

-Por supuesto- dijeron los 2.

Stefani entro al kínder emocionada dejando a los 2 padres orgullosos.

-¿Crees que estará bien?- pregunto Logan.

-Claro que si- contesto Kendall.

Ambos chicos se fueron a sus trabajos, Logan volvió a presentar el examen y se mudaron a Londres, Kendall termino sus estudios y se convirtió en un gran abogado.

Ambos estaban ansiosos para que dieran las 12:30 para ir por su hija.

A esa hora exacta estuvieron esperándola afuera de las escuelas tomados de la mano. Esperaron 5 minutos y vieron a Stefani salir. La recibieron con un beso y un fuerte abrazo y fueron a casa para comer. La familia Schmidt Henderson era una gran familia feliz. Nada ahora separaría a Kogan.

**El Fin.**

**¿Les gusto? Este sin duda a sido el fanfic que mas eh disfrutado en hacer. Quiero agradecerles a todos y cada uno de mis lectores por sus comentarios. Por estar conmigo desde el principio des esta historia hasta el fin. Háganme saber que les pareció el final con un comentario.**

**Recuerden. Si quieren tomar esta historia para adaptarla y ponerla en otra pagina, primero pidanmelo y denme créditos ;D.**

**Nos vemos en mi próxima historia. Y esto no es un adiós. Es un hasta pronto.**


End file.
